Miracle for Me
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Akankah keajaiban datang kepadaku? / A KyuMin fanfiction/ Genderswitch/ OOC/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! / EPILOG UPDATE!
1. Lembar Satu

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

"Menikahlah denganku" Ucap namja itu datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua mata bulatnya, jelas terkejut.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini ia mendapat kejutan-kejutan yang tak pernah diduganya. Memorinya kembali mengulang kejadian hari ini.

Tadi pagi saat hendak berangkat kerja, tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung. Membuat setelan kerjanya kotor terkena debu jalanan. Belum cukup sampai disitu, hak sepatunya yang setinggi tujuh sentimeter patah sebelah. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas sabar, sebelum ia berjalan kembali ke apartemennya. Untung saja ia belum terlalu jauh, jadi ia tidak begitu risih berjalan tanpa alas kaki, lengkap dengan baju kotor dan tangan menenteng sepatunya yang patah.

Setibanya di kantor tempatnya bekerja, ia langsung dipanggil ke ruangan atasannya dan dimarahi habis-habisan karena keterlambatan Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit heran, atasannya ini tidak pernah sekalipun marah padanya, dengan alas an sudah menganggap Sungmin adik sendiri. Namun kini wajah ramah itu tampak kesal, matanya menatap tajam Sungmin yang hanya diam menunduk.

Karena mendapat omelan yang cukup lama itu, pekerjaan Sungmin banyak yang tidak beres. Heechul, rekan seruangan Sungmin sekaligus seniornya mencoba menghiburnya, walaupun tidak membantu sama sekali. "Santai saja Sungminnie, Jungsoo kwajangnim biasanya juga sayang sekali padamu. Yah, kupikir tak ada salahnya kena omelan sekali-sekali." Heechul tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tahu Heechul eonni, terima kasih komentarnya." Sahut Sungmin lesu. Ia menumpukan kepalanya dia di atas tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

.

.

.

Saat pulang dari kantor petang tadi, Sungmin menyempatkan diri mampir ke restoran jepang langganannya. Ia baru saja menyebutkan pesanannya dan mencari dompet beserta handphonenya di dalam tas, seketika wajahnya menjadi panik. Dua benda itu tak ada di dalam tasnya, walaupun Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya satu per satu. Ia sedikit merutuki kesialannya hari ini ketika didengarnya suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Yo! Sungmin-ah!" seketika Sungmin menoleh kearah suara, dan wajah kusutnya langsung berubah cerah.

"Donghae oppa!" sahutnya kencang, tak lupa seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Namun senyuman itu hilang ketika melihat sosok namja disamping Donghae. Namja dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, membuat orang-orang segan melihat wajah stoic itu. Namja dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Namja yang sudah mengisi hati Sungmin sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kemudian Donghae beranjak mendekati meja Sungmin, melupakan sosok temannya yang hanya berdiri mematung. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin, Donghae menyadari namja tadi tak mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Mau sampai kapan kau di sana?" teriaknya, membuat beberapa pengunjung restoran menolehkan kepala. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Sementara namja tadi-Kyuhyun- berjalan kaku ke arah mereka, Sungmin sibuk menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan sejak melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Namja dingin itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Donghae, membuatnya leluasa menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak gugup.

"Kau mau makan apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Donghae sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Kyuhyun terus terdiam sambil mengamati Sungmin tajam. Hingga akhirnya Donghae menyenggol tangannya, barulah Kyuhyun menyahut singkat. "Kopi hitam."

"Mwo? Kopi hitam? Hei, kupikir kita ke sini untuk makan malam, bukan begitu Sungmin-ah? Kenapa kau hanya pesan kopi?" Protes Donghae panjang lebar.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi protes Donghae, ragu-ragu matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga Sungmin mendapati kedua manik kelam Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya tajam, membuat hatinya sedikit gentar. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau sudah dapat undangan pernikahan Yesung hyung, Min?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sudah, aku menerimanya kemarin. Oh ya, apa kabar Eunhyuk eonni? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, dia oke. Hanya sering mengeluh pegal, tapi selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu kandungannya memasuki bulan ke-enam." Jawab Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa oppa bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Sebentar lagi keluarga kecilku akan semakin lengkap dengan hadirnya anak yang dikandung Eunhyukkie. Apalagi yang kubutuhkan?" Donghae tampak antusias menjawabnya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, tepat saat itu pelayan datang membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Tak lama mereka tenggelam dalam makanan masing-masing, kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeruput kopi hitamnya sedikit.

Tak ada pembicaraan hingga acara makan selesai, hingga dering handphone milik Donghae memecah keheningan. Donghae mengusap sekitar bibirnya dengan tissue, kemudian bergegas mengangkat panggilan untuknya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang. Tunggu aku datang!" kemudian iamenutup sambungan telepon dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sedikit trouble di kantor. Tidak apa'kan?"

Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Pergilah, kurasa perusahaan lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang." Sahutnya lembut.

Donghae tersenyum cerah, ia mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang. "Gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kemudian ia menaruh sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanan mereka tadi.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku." Donghae menjawab tatapan bertanya Sungmin. Kemudian ia beralih menatap namja yang sedari tadi hanya menonton percakapan mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kau antarkan Sungmin-ah pulang, oke? Pastikan dia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Aku pergi."

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran setelah melambai kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum hingga sosok Donghae tak terlihat lagi, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut. "Mmm, oppa tidak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya diam, terus menatap tajam Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin sedikit pun. Sungmin kembali menunudukkan kepalanya, sungguh rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari sini, menghindari tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun. Ia memang mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini, ia bahkan bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri bila memikirkan Kyuhyun. Namun jika berhadapan seperti ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kegugupannya, dan jujur ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

Sungmin mendongak, sadar Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya. Ia mengangguk pelan, mengerjapkan matanya sesaat.

"Ku antar pulang." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sungmin seolah baru tersadar, buru-buru ia mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Namja itu sudah memasuki kursi kemudi mobilnya, Sungmin ragu-ragu akan mengikuti Kyuhyun atau tidak. Ia memantapkan hatinya dan membuka perlahan pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak membawa dompetmu, maka kuantar pulang sekarang." Suara datar Kyuhyun menyambutnya begitu Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di jok mobil.

Sontak Sungmin merasakan wajahnya menghangat, ia merasa malu sekarang. Ia hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, sama sekali tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Namun ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kesunyian di antara mereka. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mmm, apa oppa akan datang ke pernikahan Yesung oppa?"

"Hmm." Hanya jawaban singkat seperti itu dari Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tetap menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan ia kembali terdiam. Hatinya sedikit menciut melihat reaksi dingin Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Sungmin bergegas keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sedikit melempar senyum saat keluar mobil. Baru saja ia membuka pagar rumahnya, sebuah tangan kuat menahan lengannya.

Ketika itulah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua mata bulatnya, jelas terkejut. Apa? Apa kata namja ini barusan?

Me-menikah?

"K-kenapa?" dengan bodohnya Sungmin melempar pertanyaan tersebut, tetapi memang hanya itulah yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kurasa memang sudah saatnya aku menikah. Aku butuh penerus, bukan?" sahut Kyuhyun pelan, setelah terdiam sejenak.

_Jadi hanya itu alasannya? Bukan karena ia sudah balas mencintaiku?_ Batin Sungmin pedih.

"Kau bisa memberiku jawaban beberapa hari lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun, seakan paham dengan kebingungan Sungmin. Setelah itu ia melangkah kembali ke mobilnya, meluncur pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di depan pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang diberikan Kyuhyun sudah habis. Sore ini direktur utama Cho Corporation itu dengan sengaja menunggu Sungmin pulang. Ketika dilihatnya Sungmin keluar dari lobi kantornya ia pun keluar dari mobilnya, kebetulan Sungmin melihat keberadaannya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil gadis itu.

"Kenapa oppa disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Naik." Ucapan Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sama sekali.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus memberikan jawabannya tidak lama lagi. Akhirnya ia menuruti Kyuhyun, memasuki mobil namja itu dan duduk diam di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun membawanya ke café. Setelah menempati meja di sudut, yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungmin, hingga yang ditatap merasa risih sendiri.

"Kalau oppa menginginkan jawabanku, mmm…. Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu oppa." Ucap Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

Ya, ia sudah berfikir beberapa hari ini. Memang bodoh menikah dengan namja yang bahkan tidak mencintainya, tetapi bisakah hatinya berbohong? Jujur saja impian hidupnya adalah menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, namja yang selalu mengisi hatinya sejak lama. Hanya butuh selangkah lagi impiannya tercapai, tidak sia-sia ia menangisi namja ini bertahun-tahun, memujanya sepenuh hati. Begitu setiia menunggu hati namja ini terbuka untuknya. Sungmin berfikir, mungkin hanya butuh waktu sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar melihatnya. Mungkin seiring berjalannya pernikahan mereka Kyuhyun dapat mencintainya perlahan. Sungmin yakin ia tidak akan menyesal telah menerima lamaran Kyuhyun. Lamaran? Mengajak menikah namun tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya?

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Ia masih saja menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dadanya. Setelah puas memandangi Sungmin, ia membuka suaranya.

"Kau tidak merasa terpaksa?"

Sungmin menoleh menatapnya, mata bulatnya membelalak lucu. "T-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak merasa terpaksa." Jawabnya mantap.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menilai ucapan Sungmin. Kemudian ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum miring yang sangat tipis. "Well, kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal."

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung seminggu setelah Sungmin menjawab lamaran Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Walaupun ia adalah direktur perusahaan besar, namun ia tidak mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Ia memilih menikah di villanya di Pulau Jeju, dan hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekatnya.

Setelah sang pastor meresmikan dirinya dan Sungmin sebagai suami-istri, dan tentu saja bertukar cincin, terdengar tepukan riuh dari beberapa orang yang hadir di sana. Terutama Donghae, namja itu begitu bersemangat menyuruh Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Eunhyuk, istri Donghae sampai harus mencubit tangan namja childish itu untuk menghentikan aksi kekanakkannya. Donghae hanya meringis kecil, namun ia tidak menghentikan aksinya. Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul, dan beberapa tamu lainnya akhirnya ikut menyoraki Kyuhyun.

Mendengar para undangan mulai heboh, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan terasa hangat. Dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin, mendekap erat tubuh yeoja yang saat ini sudah resmi menyandang status 'istri' untuknya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya cepat, terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Ia semakin gugup melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, belum lagi sorak sorai tamu undangan yang riuh melihat aksi Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas hangat berbau mint Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya, segera ia menutup kedua matanya rapat.

_D-dia akan menciumku? Ya Tuhan, ciuman pertamaku!_ Batin Sungmin gugup.

Namun, ia membuka matanya kembali ketika dirasakannya tidak ada yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya mencium pipinya, itupun hanya sekilas, hingga Sungmin tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar mencium pipinya. Setelah Sungmin membuka matanya, dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh Sungmin, dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin untuk menghampiri tamu-tamunya.

Sungguh, Sungmin ingin lari dari tempat ini secepatnya. Matanya menghangat dengan cepat, dan air bening itupun berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Namun sekuat mungkin Sungmin menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat para wanita menghampirinya dan memberinya selamat, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

_Tidak adakah tempat untukku di hatimu? Sedikitpun?_ Batin Sungmin teriris pilu.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan itu. Selama itu pula Sungmin menjalankan peran barunya sebagai istri Cho Kyuhyun, berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun usaha Sungmin nampaknya berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tetap bersikap dingin, datar, dan seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan Sungmin di sampingnya. Memang mereka tidur berbagi kamar, bahkan berbagi ranjang, namun tidak ada interaksi layaknya suami istri pada umumnya. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya interaksi sepihak, karena Sungmin yang tanpa lelah terus berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Sungmin lembut, setelah menaruh secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah." Sahut Kyuhyun acuh, ia lebih fokus pada surat kabar di tangannya.

Sungmin menelan ludah kecewa, selalu jawaban itu yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia mulai agak kesal menanggapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dingin dan acuh terhadapnya, tak bisakah namja ini bersikap layaknya suami kepada istrinya?

"Oppa, bisakah kau menjawab selain 'terserah'? aku sudah sengaja memasakkan banyak makanan agar bisa kau pilih, kenapa kau seperti tidak menghargai usahaku?" Sungmin berusaha menahan agar amarahnya tidak meledak. Dia bukan tipe yeoja pemarah, namun siapa yang tahan dengan perlakuan seperti itu setiap hari?

Kyuhyun tampak murka, matanya menggelap ketika ia menatap tajam Sungmin yang berdiri di samping kursi makannya. Dengan kasar ia melempar surat kabar ditangannya ke meja makan, membuat cangkir kopi hitamnya oleng dan isinya tumpah mengotori lembaran kertas itu.

Sungmin tampak terkejut, dan jujur ia merasa takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia sedikit menyesal sudah kelepasan, membiarkan emosinya keluar tadi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku?" sembur Kyuhyun.

"Op-Oppa… mi-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mengabulkan impianmu. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Menikah dan hidup denganku?" Potong Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, ia hendak menjelaskan tindakan marahnya barusan. Bibirnya terbuka tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kedua mata beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menyesalinya sekarang? Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Desis Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ti-tidak oppa, aku tidak-"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak Lee Sungmin." Dengan nada merendahkan Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan nafas memburu.

'_Benar-benar sial gadis itu. Menghancurkan moodnya seperti ini.!' _

Kyuhyun meremas kuat setir mobilnya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia tidak suka melihat yeoja itu membentaknya seperti tadi. Biasanya dia akan lemah lembut terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar yeoja itu jera, otak dan naluri kejamnya mulai bekerja menyusun rencana. Tak lama seringaian tipis muncul di bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tampak tampan sekaligus jahat. "Tunggu saja Lee Sungmin. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

.

.

.

Sungmin, sejak insiden sarapan tadi pagi tampak tidak tenang. Hampir empat jam lamanya ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis, mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Bahkan namja Cho itu memanggilnya dengan marga aslinya, tampak sekali tidak mengakui keberadaan Sungmin sebagai istrinya. Lalu, apa tujuan sebenarnya Kyuhyun menikahinya? Tiga bulan berlalu, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka hanya berganti status saja, namun selebihnya tetap sama. Bahkan Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Selama ini hanya dirinya saja yang terus membuka obrolan.

Lelah menangis empat jam tanpa henti, akhirnya Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Mulai membereskan ruang makan seperti biasanya. Ya, sejak menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, Sungmin berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Tentu saja atasannya, Park Jungsoo, menolak mentah-mentah. Sungmin adalah karyawan kesayangannya, karyawan terbaik yang ia miliki. Namun, begitu mengetahui alas an Sungmin resign ia menyetujuinya, meskipun dengan berat hati. Siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Namja itu dikenal kejam jika sudah tidak menyukai orang.

"Tetapi, ingat ini Lee Sungmin. Kapanpun kau ingin bekerja lagi disini, aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati. Begitupun karyawan lain. Kau mengerti?" ucap Jungsoo serius. Yeoja yang sudah mendekati usia empat puluh tahun itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Sungmin, memperlihatkan dimple di sudut bibirnya.

"Algeseumnida Jungsoo kwajangnim." Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sungmin merindukan kesibukannya di kantor. Rindu tumpukan kertas dimejanya. Rindu ocehan sahabatnya, Kim Heechul. Rindu pada suasana di ruangannya. Namun, bisa apa ia? Bila Kyuhyun sudah memintanya resign, ia tidak berani membantah.

Sungmin menghela nafanya lelah. Apa gunanya ia di mansion mewah ini? Dijadikan pembantu? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Sungmin masih ingat perkataan Kyuhyun saat melamarnya dulu.

"_**Kurasa memang sudah saatnya aku menikah. Aku butuh penerus, bukan?"**_

Lalu jika ia benar-benar menginginkan penerus, bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah 'melakukannya'? mengapa bahkan hingga sekarang, memegang tangannya pun Kyuhyun tidak pernah? Ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Sungmin terus berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun merasakan langsung perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya, entahlah. Sungmin tidak lagi yakin dengan hatinya. Harapannya bahwa Kyuhyun akan mencintainya perlahan memudar.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' batinnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya hari itu. Ia pun membanting salah satu dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Emosi menguasai dirinya, ia masih begitu marah mengingat sikap Sungmin tadi pagi. Mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, ia meninju meja kerjanya hingga bergetar. Belum pernah ia seperti ini.

'Yeoja itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Shit!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, direktur muda itu meraih kasar gagang telepon. Menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Batalkan jadwalku hari ini. Atur di lain hari."

Kyuhyun bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas kembali ke mansionnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru selesai membersihkan dirinya yang tampak kacau. Ia keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai bathrobe putih selutut, di rambut basahnya tersampir handuk putih kecil. Belum sempat Sungmin mencapai lemari pakaiannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Sungmin terkejut melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, apalagi ia hanya memakai bathrobe seperti itu.

Namun kondisi Sungmin tampaknya menguntungkan si penjeblak pintu. Cho Kyuhyun, menyeringai melihat keadaan Sungmin, tanpa buang waktu ia membanting pintu kamar hingga menutup, kemudian memutar kuncinya.

"Well, kuharap kau menikmati ini, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"K-kumohon, hen-hentikan nnngghhh..."

Lenguhan itu terdengar jelas di kamar luas itu. Di atas ranjang king size itu, tampak seorang namja jangkung yang tengah menguasai tubuh yeoja di bawahnya. Ia terus melakukan aktivitasnya, mengerjai dada yeoja itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu, wajahnya sudah basah dan memerah, campuran keringat dan airmatanya membasahi wajah porselen itu. Bibirnya terus merintih dan memohon, namu namja diatasnya menulikan pendengarannya.

Jemari putihnya mencengkeram erat tali yang membelit pergelangan tangannya ketika namja itu terus menjamah tubuhnya. Ia ingin mendorong, memukul, menendang, apapun untuk menjauhkan namja ini dari tubuhnya. Namun bisa apa ia bila tangannya sudah dibelenggu tali yang tersambung ke besi kepala ranjang ini? Kedua kakinya pun ditahan kuat oleh namja itu.

"Tak kusangka, tubuhmu indah juga, Lee Sungmin." Namja itu, Kyuhyun terus menciumi tubuh Sungmin, bahkan hampir mencapai daerah kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Hen-hentikan aaaahh, op-oppa… Hiks, sadarlah…" Sungmin mengiba dengan sangat. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan pertamanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia ingin melakukannya dalam keadaan saling mencintai, bukan hanya nafsu seperti ini. Kyuhyun tampak sudah gelap mata. Ia tidak mempedulikan protes Sungmin.

Bahkan ketika ia akan melakukan hal terintim itupun, ia dengan kejamnya membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan robekan bathrobenya, tepat ketika Sungmin menjerit histeris kepadanya. Sungmin semakin terisak di balik kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai puas melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tak berdaya itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan iba ketika ia tanpa ampun menghujamkan kejantanannya. Bahkan ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari kewanitaan Sungmin, ia tanpa ragu meneruskan kenikmatannya. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar memuaskan hasratnya. Tidak dihiraukannya Sungmin yang menangis kesakitan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati hangatnya kewanitaan Sungmin yang melingkupi kejantanannya. Sementara Sungmin, yeoja itu benar-benar merasa hancur. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang sakit, hatinya pun demikian. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat tali yang mengikat tangannya, melampiaskan perasaan sakitnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka melihat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia kemudian mencengkeram dagu Sungmin, membuat wajah yeoja itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini. Kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

"Hmmmmppp…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, sungguh bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun mendesis senang. Ia kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati wajah mulus Sungmin. Menggigit hidung mancung yeoja itu, bergeser ke kedua pipi tembem Sungmin. Kedua telinga Sungmin pun tak luput dari incarannya. Sementara tubuh bawahnya terus bergerak, menginvasi tubuh Sungmin dengan keras.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, airmata belum berhenti meleleh dari kedua foxy beningnya. Sesekali ia melenguh tertahan, kala kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya menegang, dan tak lama Sungmin mencapai puncaknya.

"Lihatlah, kau munafik sekali. Jelas kau menginginkan ini, tubuhmu tak dapat berbohong, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai mengejek Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan melihat wajah puas Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu dengan cepat mencengkeram keras dagunya kembali, memaksa Sungmin menatapnya.

"Tatap aku, Lee Sungmin! Sekali lagi kau memalingkan wajahmu, kau akan lebih tersiksa dari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia terus mengerjai tubuh Sungmin, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya, namja itu menggeram pelan, merasakan gelombang kenikmatannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, begitu merasakan benih Kyuhyun memenuhi tubuhnya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menguasainya.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Lembar Dua

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Rasa pening menghantam kuat kepalanya. Untuk sesaat Sungmin hanya terdiam. Tak lama air bening mulai meleleh membasahi pipinya. Ia semakin terisak kencang mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, yang untungnya sudah terbebas. Kemudian ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang kram untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang polos tertutup asal oleh selimut tebal. Isakannya terdengar pilu, bergaung jelas di ruangan itu.

Sungmin tidak menyangka, Kyuhyun bisa berbuat sekejam ini. Apa salahnya? Sungmin sudah melakukan segalanya demi namja itu. Tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Ia merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang hangat, yang penuh senyum, yang dapat diandalkan, yang terbaik yang Sungmin kenal. Sosok yang selalu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, yang selalu melindunginya, yang selalu menjaganya. Tapi sepertinya sosok Kyuhyun yang itu sudah mati. Mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang ada sekarang hanya Kyuhyun yang dingin, yang kejam, acuh, dan tega berbuat seperti ini kepada Sungmin.

Melirik tubuhnya yang tampak menyedihkan, dengan banyak bercak merah-bahkan kebiruan- di hampir semua bagian tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya tampak lecet, akibat bergesekan dengan tali. Sungmin menguatkan dirinya untuk beranjak bangun, disertai ringisan kesakitan. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin terpaku menatap bayangan dirinya yang kacau di cermin toilet. Mengelus lehernya yang bebercak-bercak merah, ia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya, dan terkejut menemukan kissmark di rahang dan di bawah telinganya. Bahkan ada satu yang tampak samar di pipinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar liar menyetubuhinya.

Menghela nafas, Sungmin bergegas membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat. Berusaha merilekskan pikirannya, walaupun terkadang airmatanya kembali mengalir keluar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang hampa pemandangan Seoul malam hari. Ruangannya memang strategis. Hanya dengan memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap ke belakang, maka keindahan kota Seoul akan terlihat.

Ditemani sebotol wine favoritnya, ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Sungguh, ia mengaku lepas kendali tadi. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya ingin menggertak Sungmin, bukan menidurinya seperti itu. Jika ia ingin meniduri yeoja itu, sudah ia lakukan sejak awal mereka menikah tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun di tengah emosinya, ia melihat sendiri keadaan Sungmin yang seolah memancingnya, walaupun yeoja itu tidak sengaja tentu saja. Kyuhyun lelaki normal, wajar saja ia tergoda.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seliar itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tangisan dan rintihan Sungmin, namun lama-lama hal itu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merobek bathrobe Sungmin yang sudah dicampakkannya, kemudian menyumpal bibir yeoja itu. Nafsu, emosi dan hasratnya sudah menyatu, membutakan akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka melihat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, seolah ia tidak pantas dilihat. Kesal, ia menarik dagu Sungmin dan berusaha menyelami foxy bening Sungmin yang terhalang airmata. Kyuhyun yakin ia akan melihat kenikmatan dibalik tangis Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun sedikit terpaku, yang ia temukan adalah luka dan kesakitan di sana, tidak terlihat rasa nikmat sedikitpun. Entah mengapa melihat wajah memohon Sungmin, hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

Ketika akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya, ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun sedikit mendecih kesal, namun tak urung ia menghentikan niatnya untuk melanjutkan. Hati-hati mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Sungmin, ia bergegas memakai asal celana panjangnya. Kemudian mengamati keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak melepaskan tali yang mengikat erat kedua tangan yeoja itu, juga kain yang masih menyumpal bibirnya. Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya dan kembali ke kantornya, mengurung dirinya hingga saat ini.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa alasannya menikahi Sungmin. Butuh penerus? Alasan konyol apa pula yang sudah dilontarkannya? Ia tahu menikahi tanpa mencintai pasangannya pasti akan membuat pasangannya menderita. Terutama Sungmin. Sudah banyak airmata yang yeoja itu tumpahkan untuk dirinya. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya, namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa bersalah, kepada siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya empat belas tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun berubah. Menjadi pribadi yang arogan, dingin, kejam, acuh pada sekitarnya dan melupakan sosok Lee Sungmin. Sejak itu dalam hatinya hanya ada dendam. Pasalnya, orang dibalik kematian orangtuanya tak lain adalah pamannya, adik kandung ayahnya sendiri. Orang kepercayaan orangtuanya, yang berbalik mengkhianati dan tak segan menghabisi nyawa mereka, demi mengincar asset dan kekayaan keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun bukan namja bodoh, ia merasa janggal dengan kematian orangtuanya. Ketika Kyuhyun dengan beraninya mendatangi pamannya itu, namja dewasa itu malah dengan terbukanya menceritakan detail perbuatan kejinya itu.

"_**Bisa apa kau sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ingin melaporkanku? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang percaya, semua orang akan menganggap kau sedang labil karena kematian berani bertindak bodoh, kau tahu akibatnya Kyuhyun-ah."**_

Beruntung Kyuhyun, ia tidak tumbuh menjadi namja yang boros. Karena ajaran eommanya untuk selalu menabung, walaupun sedikit, tetapi itu sangat bermanfaat. Disaat semua hartanya dikuasai oleh pamannya selaku walinya, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Mengingat pamannya itu licik dan tamak, dengan mudahnya semua harta benda keluarga Cho jatuh ke tangannya. Pengacara keluarganya pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ternyata pengaruh kekuasaan pamannya begitu besar.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, ia memikirkan banyak rencana untuk pamannya. Dengan bantuan Park Yoochun, pengasuhnya yang sangat setia dan sayang kepadanya, Kyuhyun berhasil kabur. Tentu saja Yoochun ikut serta, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memaksanya ikut. Berbekal rekening tabungan miliknya yang cukup untuk hidup beberapa tahun, Kyuhyun mulai menjalani hidup barunya di London. Ia melupakan semuanya, melupakan masa lalunya, tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Bahkan Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang di sayanginya sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan baru lulus dari high schoolnya itu, memulai kuliahnya di kota London dan mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus, hukum dan manajemen bisnis. Dengan cepat ia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa Asia yang jenius, tampan, namun juga dingin dan acuh setengah mati. Kyuhyun memang sudah berubah, ia mengeraskan hati dan pikirannya. Hanya ada dendam dalam kamus hidupnya. Ia juga menutup hatinya dari rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi mencintai jika harus ditinggalkan, seperti kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Tiga tahun kemudian ia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya, dengan hasil yang terbaik di angkatannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, sebentar lagi rencananya akan berjalan sempurna. Ia mengajak Yoochun kembali ke Seoul.

"Tuan muda, kita telah sampai di Seoul sekarang." Ucap Yoochun pelan.

"Aku tahu, ahjussi. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya sekarat, memohon di bawah kakiku."

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas. Sudah ribuan kali ia mengingatkan tuan mudanya itu untuk melupakan obsesinya, namun ribuan kali juga Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi bocah kecil yang selalu merengek kepadanya. Yoochun menyayangkan perubahan Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Anak itu hanya ingin memberikan balasan kepada orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Nyawa dibalas nyawa.

Sepertinya memang keadaan begitu mendukung Kyuhyun. Seminggu setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, Kyuhyun mendatangi kantor pengacara keluarganya. Dijelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun bisa memilik hak sepenuhnya jika pemegang kuasa yang sekarang, yaitu pamannya, sudah meninggal dunia. Apalagi Kyuhyun sudah cukup umur sekarang. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas mendengar penjelasan itu.

Esoknya ia mendapat kabar jika pamannya itu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Rupanya lelaki itu memiliki penyakit jantung sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tanpa segan Kyuhyun mendatangi laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya itu. Kyuhyun sudah menantikan saat-saat ini begitu lama. Melihat wajah orang itu, emosi Kyuhyun kembali naik. Mati-matian ia menjaga emosinya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan yang membuat curiga petugas rumah sakit. Tampak sekali wajah yang dulu tamak dan licik itu begitu ketakutan dan terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, keponakannya yang sempat di anggap hilang keberadaannya.

"Apa kabar, samchon? Kau kaget melihatku?" Kyuhyun menyapa sinis namja itu.

Pamannya tak mampu lagi berbicara, sepertinya jantungnya kambuh melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang tempat pamannya terbaring.

"Kau tahu, samchon? Nyawa kedua orangtuaku akan dibayar nyawa, bukankah begitu?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun untuk mencelakai pamannya, namja tua itu sudah sekarat lebih dulu. Tentu saja karena penyakitnya itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menonton dalam diam, memperhatikan tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memastikan namja licik itu benar-benar sudah tak bernafas. Hatinya memang terasa ringan, seolah beban di pundaknya terangkat. Namun sesuatu tetap mengganjal hatinya, seolah ada yang masih belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, meski dendamnya terbalaskan Kyuhyun tetap tidak berubah. Dirinya sudah terlalu jauh terbawa dalam pemikirannya yang kelam dan kejam. Entah bagaimana lagi caranya Yoochun berusaha mengubah Kyuhyun. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun memegang kuasa atas seluruh milik keluarganya, namja itu melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Perusahaan warisan ayahnya maju pesat berkat otak cemerlangnya. Apalagi Kyuhyun masih muda, dua puluh tahun namun sudah mencapai kesuksesannya yang sempurna. Tiga tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal, hingga ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kehilangan. Park Yoochun, pengasuhnya yang begitu setia ternyata harus meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Kematian Yoochun semakin memperkuat tekad Kyuhyun untuk benar-benar menjauhi cinta. Karena orang-orang yang dicintainya ternyata telah meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian. Hingga ia bertemu lagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dulu. Teman-teman sepermainannya. Termasuk yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin. Tetap saja mereka tak dapat mengubah keadaan. Kyuhyun tetap dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Para sahabatnya mengakui, Kyuhyun sudah jauh berbeda. Tidak lagi ramah dan hangat seperti dulu. Namun mereka maklum, dan tetap menerima Kyuhyun kembali. Walaupun tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Ketika melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Ia samar-samar ingat akan sosok yeoja kecil bergigi kelinci, berpipi tembem dan kulitnya seputih susu. Yeoja kecil yang dulu selalu digendongnya di punggung. Tetapi ditepisnya bayang-bayang itu. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mengingat lagi masa lalunya, baik pahit atau manis sekalipun. Kyuhyun sudah menutup hatinya yang beku, untuk siapapun.

'_Tidak akan kubiarkan hatiku mencintai lagi. Kepada siapapun itu.' _

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak melamun sore hari itu. Tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit, begitupun hatinya. Namun tak urung ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, walaupun Sungmin masih sedikit takut jika harus menghadapi namja itu. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedikit trauma mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak namja yang berstatus suaminya itu menidurinya paksa, Sungmin belum melihat sosok Kyuhyun lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana namja itu.

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sedikit tertatih ia menghampiri pintu kayu ganda nan mewah itu, kemudian membukanya lebar. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, berdiri di depan pintu besar itu. Kedua yeoja itu lantas memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menggendong bayinya.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat eonni, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sungmin ringan.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat pucat Sungmin-ah, kau mau kami antar ke dokter?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah, kalian 'kan ingin bertamu, kenapa malah merepotkan diri dengan mengantarku? Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah minum obat." Tolak Sungmin halus.

Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepada bayi mungil yang ada dalam timangan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa namanya? Dia menggemaskan sekali…" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum, senang bayi Eunhyuk menggenggam jemarinya.

"Namanya Eunhae, entahlah. Kupikir Donghae tidak kreatif sekali, memilihkan nama yang menurutnya gabungan namanya dan namaku."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar gerutuan Eunhyuk. "Hei, aku akan segera menyusulmu, Hyukkie."

"Maksudmu, kau… kau hamil sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tak menjawab, namun anggukan kepala disertai seulas senyuman sudah merupakan jawaban jelas. Sementara Sungmin, matanya tampak meredup mendengar obrolan kedua yeoja itu. Bukannya ia tidak senang, namun ia hanya memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengatakan menikahinya karena ingin penerus, kemudian namja itu sudah menidurinya tiga hari yang lalu. Bagaimana jika ia hamil? Sungmin tahu ia sedang dalam masa subur saat itu.

Tentu saja ia bahagia bisa mengandung, namun apakah Kyuhyun akan sama sepertinya? Mengingat sifat Kyuhyun, bukan tidak mungkin namja itu akan tetap acuh terhadap Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin memegang perutnya sendiri.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu. Mereka sengaja mendatangi Sungmin hari ini, untuk memeriksa apakah Sungmin baik-baik saja. Sejak menikah dengan Kyuhyun, mereka jarang bertemu Sungmin. Hanya obrolan lewat telepon saja untuk bertukar kabar. Mereka tahu, pasti tidak mudah bagi Sungmin untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun masih seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu, mereka tidak akan secemas ini. Namun kin mereka melihat dengan sangat jelas perbedaan Kyuhyun.

Benar saja dugaan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Sungmin terlihat tidak sehat. Dan tidak ada pancaran bahagia dari matanya. Senyum yang diumbarnya pun kelihatan terpaksa. Padahal, dulu Sungmin akan selalu berbinar jika membicarakan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

.

.

.

Sudah satu tiga minggu berlalu. Ternyata Kyuhyun melakukan kunjungan bisnis ke Paris. Dan namja itu tidak memberi kabar sama sekali kepada Sungmin, istrinya. Sungmin bahkan mengetahui ini dari Donghae. Sungmin kembali merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya dianggap apa dirinya ini?

"Hiks, eomma… Andai eomma di sini. Aku membutuhkan eomma…" lirih Sungmin diantara linangan airmatanya.

Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin merasa demam. Tubuhnya menggigil. Padahal ia sudah memakai selimut tebalnya dan mematikan AC kamar itu. Mulutnya terasa pahit, sehingga tidak banyak makanan yang dapat masuk ke perutnya. Baru saja ia meminum air putihnya, rasa mual begitu kuat mendorong perutnya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, Sungmin mencoba melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tak ada yang dapat dikeluarkannya, karena memang perutnya kosong. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sungmin mencapai ranjangnya, namun pandangannya menggelap. Tubuh lemahnya ambruk, keringat dingin membanjir di kening dan lehernya.

'_Oppa…'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap gelas wine di tangannya. Sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu, hingga cairan merah keunguan itu bergolak pelan. Ingin rasanya ia mati, lalu kembali terlahir sebagai bayi yang innocent, tanpa dosa apapun, tanpa beban pikiran dan perasaan yang menghantuinya seperti saat ini.

Kunjungan bisnis ke Paris itu hanya alasan. Kyuhyun memang pergi ke Paris, namun bukan untuk kunjungan bisnis. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Sungguh, sejak ia menyentuh Sungmin dengan paksa, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Bahkan dua malam Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Sengaja ia menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak terus memikirkan yeoja itu. Nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Hingga ia nekat ke luar negeri, tanpa memberitahu Sungmin.

Kenyataannya, Paris tidaklah mampu membuatnya tenang. Berada jauh dari yeoja itu, tanpa kabar apapun, justru membuatnya semakin gelisah. Kyuhyun mencoba munafik, membentengi hati dan perasaannya. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa hatinya berkhianat dari pikirannya. Dulu rasanya mudah ia bersikap acuh dan kejam terhadap orang lain. Tidak pernah ia memikirkan orang yang sudah diacuhkannya, sahabatnya sekali pun. Tapi, apa sekarang? Hampir satu bulan lamanya ia terkurung dalam perasaan bersalah dan khawatir. Dan itu hanya kepada Lee-Cho-Sungmin, istrinya.

Puas menenggak wine di bar langganannya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Niatnya ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung pulang tadi, karena memang pesawatnya sudah mendarat empat jam yang lalu. Tetapi Kyuhyun menunda kepulangannya ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih singgah di bar langganannya ini.

.

.

.

Berjalan pelan menapaki tangga rumahnya, Kyuhyun mengira-ngira di mana Sungmin berada. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek di atas karpet lantai kamarnya, tampak begitu pucat dan lemah. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam rengkuhan lengan kuatnya. Ia sedikit berjengit merasakan kulit Sungmin yang begitu panas, ditambah gaun tidur yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh keringat yeoja itu. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin hati-hati di atas ranjang, kemudian ia menghampiri lemari pakaian, mencari pakaian ganti untuk Sungmin.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka baju Sungmin yang basah, bahkan hingga mengganti pakaian dalam yeoja itu. Diabaikannya tubuh mulus Sungmin di hadapannya, tujuannya saat ini hanya memakaikan Sungmin baju yang bersih. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bergegas menyelimuti Sungmin, bahkan hingga memakaikan double selimut dia atas tubuh yeoja itu. Kemudian namja itu turun ke dapur, mengambil semangkuk besar air, obat dan membuat segelas teh hangat.

Kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengompres dahi Sungmin dengan handuk kecil dan air yang dibawanya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang dipakai Sungmin hingga batas leher yeoja itu, kemudian menatap wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang begitu memujanya, mencintainya setulus hati. Wajah yang dulu menangis mencegah kepergiannya. Wajah yang Kyuhyun sukai, di masa lalu.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Bingung sendiri dengan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya sejak melihat Sungmin tergeletak pingsan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu peduli kepada orang lain? Ck, kau baru menyadarinya Tuan Cho?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi begitu banyak perasaan dan emosi. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjang, melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Membasuh tubuhnya sepertinya pilihan tepat, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali.

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa aneh. Ketika membuka kedua matanya, ia merasa sangat hangat, hingga ia tergoda untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, perlahan Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan terkejut ketika selembar handuk kecil jatuh dari dahinya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tangannya menyingkap selimutnya. Siapa gerangan yang mengganti pakaiannya? Seingatnya ia sendirian di rumah ini. Lalu siapa juga yang memindahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tadi rasanya ia hanya melihat ruangan berputar, dan semuanya gelap.

Masih sibuk berpikir, didengarnya bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Suaminya. Sosok yang membuat hatinya tak karuan, sosok yang dicemaskan dan dirindukannya hampir sebulan ini. Tetapi Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Tubuhnya seketika menegang ketika menyatukan potongan-potongan dalam otaknya. Dirinya yang sudah berada di atas ranjang, pakaiannya yang telah berganti, dan suaminya yang tampaknya baru selesai mandi.

'_A-apa mungkin Kyuhyun oppa…?'_

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau pikir aku sepicik itu meniduri yeoja yang sedang tidak berdaya?" Tukas Kyuhyun datar, begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari yeoja itu tidak berdaya akibat dirinya?

Kyuhyun tahu pasti Sungmin akan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun kembali menidurinya. Ia sedikit mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Tunggu, mendengus geli? Sungguh bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Dengan cueknya Kyuhyun berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang masih terdiam. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Sungmin di ranjang. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak, tubuhnya kembali menegang kaku. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bukan, bukan karena gugup, melainkan takut. Walaupun hatinya lega melihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, namun Sungmin takut dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari ketakutan Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sungmin. Namja itu memandang Sungmin yang tampak menunduk, kemudian memperhatikan sebelah tangan Sungmin yang mencengkeram erat selimutnya. Kyuhyun mengambil obat di atas meja dan segelas teh hangat, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Demammu belum turun. Kau sudah makan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, namun tersirat sedikit perhatian di sana.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa perhatian begitu?

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja memejamkan matanya, ketika didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka. Kemudian dirasakannya seseorang duduk di ranjang, tepat di sisinya.

"Makan dulu sedikit, setelah itu kau boleh tidur semaumu."

Sungmin membuka mata, sambil meringis ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun memegang semangkuk bubur, kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya.

'_Sejak kapan Kyuhyun oppa bisa membuat bubur?_' Pikir Sungmin bingung.

"Aku membuat bubur kemasan instan, kebetulan sekali ada di lemari dapur." Kyuhuyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontarkan dari Sungmin.

Sedikit ragu Sungmin menerima mangkuk bubur itu, kemudian mulai menyuap seujung sendoknya. Terasa hangat dan lembut di lidah pahitnya. Akhirnya sesuap demi sesuap bubur pun masuk dengan lancar ke perutnya. Kyuhyun tetap diam mengawasi Sungmin makan. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju ke wajah Sungmin.

Namun, belum setengah mangkuk bubur itu dimakan, Sungmin menyudahi acara makannya. Kemudian meminum obat dan teh hangatnya, dan kembali berbaring. Kyuhyun hendak membawa keluar mangkuk dan gelas bekas Sungmin, ketika langkahnya terhenti.

"Gomawo, oppa."

Walaupun dengan sangat pelan dan samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jelas ucapan Sungmin. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar kamar, di ambang pintu ia menoleh sejenak ke arah ranjang, dimana Sungmin sudah terlelap kembali. Menatap penuh arti pada sosok istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf ya di chapter ini saya belum bisa buat KyuMin mesra-mesraan, hehehe. Soalnya kan banyak yang mau tahu tuh kenapa Kyuhyun-ah begitu, makanya saya jelasin di sini. Walaupun saya sempet ga pede sama chapter ini. Jujur deh, pada ngerasa bingung ga? Saya udah berusaha jelasin sejelas-jelasnya, tapi… sudahlah. Saya pasrah aja deh sama tanggepan readers sekalian. Saya juga ga buat panjang-panjang kok. Paling 4-5 chapter. Soalnya saya orangnya gampang berubah mood. Oh ya, saya juga ga nyangka bisa dapet review sebanyak itu. Terima kasih banget ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**.**

**.**

** , mitatitu, WineKyuMin137, TiGarini, lisnana1, ChoKyunnie,tripler lee, dessykyumin,Minhyunni1318, riesty137, Vhentea, Zhang Cao Bei, Tiasicho, nurichan4, sarahfanytasti1, InnaSMl137, dien din, Miss key, parkhyun, dwioktafiranti, nova137,Uky, coffeewie137, kyumin always, Kanaya, ChoLee, leeun, AnieJOY'ERS, Lida, Lee Azizah Cho, Guest, Qhia503, Chikyumin, Yuni, ZaAra eviLKyu, AreynaSyndrome, SnowDream, Guest, love haehyuk, fennyfenny, QQ KyuminShipper, sneezesMING, Alfia Retno S, Guest, RirinKyuMin, kim teechul, kyumindy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN?**


	3. Lembar Tiga

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk terpekur di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun namja tampan ini tidak terlihat mengantuk sedikitpun. Entah mengapa, ia merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat mengingat ucapan istrinya tadi. Terdengar begitu tulus. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa, Sungmin tetap bisa berucap setulus itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa begitu brengsek. Baru menyadarinya, huh?

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya lelah. Sepertinya memejamkan mata sesaat tidak buruk juga. Ia pun melangkah ke kamarnya. Berusaha menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur istrinya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tanpa sadar begitu mempedulikan Sungmin. Namja itu menghampiri ranjang, ingin memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam memandangi wajah tidur Sungmin. Begitu polos dan damai. Kyuhyun sedikit geli melihat handuk kecil yang mengompres dahi Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sekelebat ingatan akan anak perempuan berkuncir dua tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Anak perempuan itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan Sungmin. _Soulmate_nya saat kecil. Tempat Kyuhyun berbagi segalanya.

Tiba-tiba kerinduan yang amat sangat menyergap hatinya. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya sudah terulur, menyentuh pipi halus Sungmin. Gelenyar kehangatan langsung merambat ke telapak tangannya, dan meresap jauh ke dalam hati namja ini. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, berusaha lebih dekat kepada Sungmin. Dan yang disadari Kyuhyun kemudian, ternyata tubuh Sungmin sudah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dibuangnya jauh-jauh benteng kokoh yang selama ini menutupi hatinya. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah memeluk Sungmin seperti ini. Betapa pas tubuh ini dalam pelukannya.

Ternyata tindakannya sudah mengganggu tidur istrinya itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya ketika Sungmin bergerak pelan dengan gelisah, dan tak lama kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Kyuhyun tertegun menatap iris bening kecoklatan itu. Tampak innocent dan lugu, menyihir Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh istrinya. Sekilas ia teringat bahwa tadi Sungmin begitu takut dengan sentuhannya. Apa kali ini masih tetap sama?

Sungmin diam. Ia masih tampak bingung, alisnya berkerut dan kedua matanya masih tampak mengantuk. Apa dirinya sedang bermimpi?

Melihat Sungmin tak kunjung memberikan respon, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Satu tangannya menelusuri wajah Sungmin pelan, yang dibalas masih dengan tatapan bingung dan mengantuk yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin, pelipisnya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan ketika melihat bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Sungguh, ia sangat tergoda sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata Sungmin, tampaknya yeoja itu belum sadar dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat lain, kentara sekali berbeda dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya yang biasa. Ada sinar kelembutan di sana. Ia mengelus pelan bibir Sungmin dengan jemarinya, dan ketika dilihatnya Sungmin mengerjap, itu merupakan jawaban untuk Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia menyingkirkan handuk kompresan Sungmin, menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi hangat yeoja itu. Dan Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, lembut dan sangat berperasaan. Tak lama Kyuhyun mulai berbuat lebih. Menyesap bibir itu, mencari rasa dirasakannya Sungmin membalas, walaupun hampir tidak terasa, Kyuhyun menghisap kedua belah bibir Sungmin sekaligus, dan Kyuhyun merasa melayang. Hidung mancungnya menggesek pipi Sungmin, menghirup aroma lembut yeoja itu.

Kemudian dirasakannya nafas teratur Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya dengan sedikit bingung. Tampak kedua mata Sungmin terpejam, menandakan yeoja itu kembali terlelap tidur. Kyuhyun tercengang, apa Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyadari kejadian barusan? Kenapa yeoja itu bisa-bisanya kembali tertidur? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Yeah, dia sedang demam. Wajar saja." _Pikir Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap wajah pulas Sungmin. Bibirnya sedikit memerah akibat cumbuan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum samar, Kyuhyun kembali mengompres dahi Sungmin. Mengeratkan dekapannya, dan merapatkan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, kemudian ia menyibak handuk di dahi Sungmin dan mengecup lama dahi yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak menggeliat pelan, sesaat kemudian kedua mata foxynya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian terdiam. Semalam ia merasa bermimpi sangat indah. Samar-samar diingatnya tatapan lembut Kyuhyun untuknya. Pelukan erat nan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dan… Kyuhyun menciumnya. Memikirkan mimpinya, membuat Sungmin malu. Mengapa bisa ia memimpikan hal semanis itu? Membayangkannya saja Sungmin tidak berani. Ia tidak mau lagi banyak berharap, daripada nantinya sia-sia dan malah mengecewakan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir bayang-bayang manis yang terus menempel di otaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara bass khas namja sukses mengagetkan Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya mulai menegang, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ingin Sungmin menoleh dan membalik tubuhnya, namun ia baru sadar ada sepasang lengan yang mengungkungnya. Membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"O-oppa?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa memelukku seperti ini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungmin semakin gugup, pasti Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jelas debar jantungnya. Lengan namja itu begitu erat melingkari dada dan pinggangnya. Sungmin juga merasakan punggungnya menempel tanpa jarak pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu sedekat apa posisi mereka, karena helaan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa belakang kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu kembali tersentak. Kemudian Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kembali. Tanpa diduga Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya agar berbalik menghadap namja itu. Wajah tampan suaminya pun terlihat dalam pandangan matanya. Sungmin yang tidak siap pun hanya balas memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata innocentnya.

"Tubuhmu belum sembuh benar. Tidak usah mandi. Cukup sikat gigimu dan ganti baju."

Kemudian namja itu melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan turun dari ranjang, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sungmin masih terpaku, menatap bingung pintu yang baru saja ditutup Kyuhyun. Namun seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

'_Semoga Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar sudah berubah. Terima kasih, Ya Tuhan…'_

Sungmin pun bangkit, berniat menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya seperti perintah Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya tertidur sebentar dini hari tadi. Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ketika dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu juga mengerang pelan, seperti mengigau. Namun Kyuhyun melihat mata Sungmin tetap terpejam rapat. Namja itu kemudian meraih handuk kecil yang mengompres dahi Sungmin. Membasuhnya dengan air dalam mangkuk di meja nakasnya, dan kembali meletakkan handuk itu di dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin, sesekali menepuknya pelan agar yeoja itu tenang kembali.

Sudah bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Akhirnya ia hanya diam memandangi Sungmin. Kyuhyun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Menatap wajah Sungmin seperti ini membuatnya nyaman dan tenang, dan… ia tidak ingin kehilangan wajah ini. Kemana saja dirinya hampir empat bulan ini? Mengapa baru sekarang ia merasa… membutuhkan Sungmin? Ia tidak suka melihat Sungmin sakit seperti ini, namun apa yang waktu itu dilakukannya? Menyakitinya tanpa ampun, walaupun Sungmin memohon untuk berhenti.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tampaknya merasakan usapan jemari Kyuhyun di pipinya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan jemarinya, ia tidak mau Sungmin kembali terbangun gara-gara ulahnya. Namun Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya rapat. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hanya kedua tangannya yang tetap mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Ia bahkan membiarkan ketika Sungmin berguling dan berbalik memunggunginya. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tubuh Sungmin agar rapat kepadanya dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin sudah bangun. Ia merasakan pergerakan Sungmin. Kemudian dilihatnya Sungmin melamun, karena yeoja itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar menahan gelinya. Pasti istrinya ini belum menyadari posisi dirinya. Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, ketika ia mengeluarkan suaranya, Sungmin langsung menegang. Bahasa tubuh yang sama seperti kemarin Kyuhyun menyentuh dahinya. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, walaupun ia merasakan jelas degup cepat jantung Sungmin.

Ketika akhirnya wajah memerah yeoja itu terlihat di hadapannya, Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Namja itu bergumam tentang baju dan gigi, setelah itu beringsut kabur dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan bisa menahan dirinya jika ia tinggal lebih lama lagi. Entah mengapa hasratnya tiba-tiba bangun begitu melihat Sungmin. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun seperti ini. Walaupun dirinya sering ditempeli oleh yeoja-yeoja seksi, namun ia tidak pernah tertarik ber-_one night stand _ dengan mereka. Bergairah saja tidak, bagaimana mau _making love? _

"Haish, dia benar-benar membuatku… aarrggh! Bagaimana bisa memasang wajah dan tatapan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengusap gusar wajahnya, dan ia bergegas membuatkan kembali bubur untuk sarapan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Oppa sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia sedang dalam usahanya menghabiskan semangkuk bubur instan buatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai dasinya menjawab datar. "Belum."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak suka kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun dimulai lagi.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Ujar Sungmin, menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Namun baru selangkah kakinya bergerak, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sarapanmu saja aku yang membuatnya." Tukas Kyuhyun sedikit tajam.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku-"

"Kau cukup berbaring disini." Potong Kyuhyun. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tambahnya cepat, ketika dilihatnya Sungmin hendak membantah.

Kyuhyun kemudian memakai jasnya dan mengambil tas kerjanya, kembali menghampiri Sungmin di ranjang. Kyuhyun hampir tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang setengah merengut. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menahan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bingung dengan tindakannya.

Kyuhyun menatap iris bening Sungmin dalam-dalam, membuat istrinya itu merasa risih. Kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya dan satu tangannya terangkat, menangkup sebelah pipi Sungmin.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, arrachi?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ada sedikit nada memohon di sana.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi." Bisiknya pelan kepada Sungmin, dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sementara Sungmin, masih tidak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan tadi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, kemudian jemarinya terangkat menyentuh jejak jemari Kyuhyun di pipinya. Oh, andai kau tahu Sungmin, tadi malam Cho Kyuhyun melakukan lebih dari sekedar memegang pipimu. Tapi sejujurnya Sungmin merasa bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti ini? Berminggu-minggu pergi tanpa kabar meninggalkan dirinya, begitu kembali namja itu tampak lain. Apa terjadi sesuatu selama Kyuhyun pergi? Apapun itu yang sudah merubah Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa begitu bersyukur. Tak sadarkah Sungmin, karena dirinyalah Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dua jam ia meneliti laporan dari bawahannya, memeriksa pekerjaan pegawainya selama dirinya pergi ke Paris kemarin. Dan tak jarang juga ia memanggil kepala divisi masing-masing, untuk ditanyakan macam-macam olehnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih muda, ingat ia adalah direktur muda yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh sembilan tahun, namun Kyuhyun tak segan menegur bawahannya yang berusia jauh di atasnya. Kyuhyun adalah pemimpin yang keras dan tegas, juga disiplin. Wajar banyak yang segan padanya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Ia sadar belum makan apapun sejak kemarin, kecuali kopi hitam buatan sekertarisnya tiga jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun membereskan dokumen di mejanya, ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Ia teringat Sungmin, istrinya itu pasti juga belum makan siang. Ah, lebih baik ia pulang untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya itu. Meraih kunci mobilnya, Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan getar handphonenya di saku celana. Nomor tak dikenal memanggilnya. Sedikit ragu Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Sajangnim. Lama tak jumpa, eh?" suara di seberang menyahut dengan riang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak kenal suara ini.

"Siapa kau?" mendadak suara Kyuhyun berubah tajam dan dingin.

"Kau masih pemarah seperti biasanya, Cho. Tak bisakah kau hangat sedikit kepada orang lain?" Tanya orang itu sambil tertawa geli. Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, orang ini benar-benar membuang waktunya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Akan ku putus sambungan ini." Kyuhyun hendak mematikan panggilan, ketika didengarnya suara di sana menyahut.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Istrimu cantik juga, Cho. Aku jadi tertarik."

Kyuhyun seketika kaku mendengar kalimat itu. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Tangannya mencengkeram erat handphonenya, sehingga tampak ingin mematahkan benda persegi itu. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kyuhyun melesat keluar dari ruangannya, tujuannya saat ini adalah Sungmin.

Setelah menyetir gila-gilaan, Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya asal di halaman mansionnya. Bergegas menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, menuju kamarnya. Betapa tercengangnya Kyuhyun mendapati ranjangnya kosong, tak ada sosok Sungmin berbaring di sana seperti tadi pagi. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, bertanya-tanya dimana Sungmin saat ini? Bukankah tadi pagi ia meminta Sungmin berbaring di ranjang, agar yeoja itu beristirahat penuh.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, kembali menuruni tangga dan nyaris berlari menuju dapur rumahnya. Hatinya luar biasa lega ketika melihat sosok berbalut gaun tidurnya itu ada di sana. Tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di ambang dapur. Tidak menunggu lebih lama, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri yeoja itu, membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh istrinya itu dengan penuh perlindungan, sekaligus posesif. Bahkan tubuh ringan itu hingga sedikit terangkat, karena eratnya dekapan Kyuhyun.

"O-oppa? Oppa kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, sungguh ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, apalagi Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya hingga seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Sungmin. Mencoba menghirup harum lembut yang dapat menenangkannya.

Sungmin semakin bingung, juga sedikit takut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Sungmin ingin balas memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap punggung suaminya itu untuk menenangkannya. Namun kedua tangannya terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan dada Kyuhyun, mengingat eratnya pelukan Kyuhyun. Sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa diam, membiarkan saja apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya.

Beberapa lamanya mereka sunyi dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Oppa, lebih baik kita makan, nde? Nanti supnya keburu dingin…" Sungmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah sedikit sesak merasakan dekapan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, tampaknya ia tampak tidak rela melepas tangannya, namun akhirnya melepaskan Sungmin. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Membuat hatinya kembali menghangat, perasaan gelisah dan kacaunya hilang entah kemana. Kyuhyun menurut ketika Sungmin membimbingnya duduk di kursi makan. Ia juga hanya diam mengamati Sungmin mengambilkan makan siang untuknya.

Ketika sepiring makan siangnya sudah terhidang, Kyuhyun baru menyadari betapa laparnya ia. Ia pun langsung menyantap masakan istrinya itu, membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Melihat Oppa makan sudah membuatku kenyang." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Dan… Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat di kamar? Mengapa kau malah menyibukkan diri seperti ini?" Balas Kyuhyun tajam, nada suaranya meninggi.

Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan dua kalimat terakhir itu. Ia ingin menanyakan keadaan Sungmin namun yang keluar dari bibirnya malah kalimat pedas begitu. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal sudah membentak Sungmin. Dilihatnya wajah terkejut Sungmin, dan suara lirih ketika istrinya itu berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku tidak tahan berbaring terus di kamar. Kupikir tidak apa-apa melakukan sesuatu di dapur."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukan pekerjaan rumah mulai sekarang. Akan kupanggil orang untuk mengerjakannya."

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap balik Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya.

"Dan sekarang kau harus beristirahat di kamar. Aku akan kembali ke kantor sebentar." Sambung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mau tak mau menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengawasi hingga Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar, kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Teror yang di terima Kyuhyun semakin gencar. Nomor yang menghubunginya selalu berganti, membuatnya susah dilacak. Dan yang dibicarakan peneror tak lain adalah Sungmin, istrinya. Orang itu tahu dengan sangat mendetail tentang Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan siapa gerangan yang menerornya seperti ini. Membuat emosi Kyuhyun memuncak hingga batasnya.

"Aku bisa menghabisimu sekarang juga, jika kau tidak terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Namun suara di seberang malah menertawakannya.

"Hei, ingat Cho. Bisa saja aku melaporkanmu ke polisi. Siapa tahu aku merekam ucapanmu barusan." Balas namja itu, kemudian mematikan hubungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Dibantingnya ponselnya, membuat benda itu hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Bisa gila ia jika terus seperti ini. Karena terror namja itu, Kyuhyun menjadi kembali mengacuhkan Sungmin. Tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan seperti dulu, Kyuhyun hanya menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, namun tetap mengawasi yeoja itu. Bahkan kini namja Cho itu mempekerjakan beberapa bodyguard di sekeliling rumahnya. Si peneror mengincar Sungmin, karena orang itu memiliki masalah dengannya.

Kyuhyun memang tipe yang membuat orang iri, karena segala kesempurnaannya, karirnya, ketampanannya, kepopulerannya di antara para yeoja. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha tidak menampilkan Sungmin di depan publik. Bisa saja si peneror melihat istrinya itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin. Tetapi tampaknya hal ini mengundang salah paham bagi Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Mendengar bunyi pecahan sesuatu membuat Sungmin tersentak. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya dan berganti baju tidur. Membiarkan rambut basahnya tergerai acak di punggungnya, ia sedikit berlari menuju asal suara pecahan tadi. Ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Ia terkejut ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Baterai ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin meneliti lantai di sekitarnya, berserakan kepingan ponsel suaminya itu. dengan sabar Sungmin memungutinya satu persatu, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun di meja kerjanya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau merusak ponselmu?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun uring-uringan, kasar, suka mengumpat tidak jelas, dan kembali mengacuhkannya seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Alisnya mengernyit, dan nafasnya memburu.

Tak mendapat respon, Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tidak bercerita kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa mem-"

"Bisakah kau diam, Sungmin? Aku sedang pusing, dan mendengar suaramu membuatku semakin kacau! Kau ini senang sekali mengusik urusanku, apa maumu, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun keras, memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Tak perlu diusir Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Airmatanya mulai menggenang, dan bergulir di kedua pipinya saat ia berlari menuju ranjangnya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis karena namja itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Inikah maksud suaminya itu memintanya cepat sembuh kemarin? Supaya Kyuhyun dapat kembali bersikap keterlaluan seperti ini?

Sungmin duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjang, satu tangannya meremas dadanya. Rasanya sakit sekali, setelah kemarin ia merasa memiliki harapan, namun kembali dihempaskan seperti ini.

Sungmin tak menyadari, Kyuhyun menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Namja itu diam menatap Sungmin, pandangannya tak terbaca, namun berbagai emosi berkecamuk di hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Sungmin menangis, sudah tak terhitung ia menyakiti hati yeoja itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, kemudian menyentuh pucuk kepala istrinya sekilas.

Sungmin mendongak, memperlihatkan tatapan terlukanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahan lagi, dan semuanya terucap begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Belum cukupkah menyakitiku selama ini? Aku rela menunggumu kembali, tanpa imbalan apapun. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti aku sedikit saja Cho Kyuhyun?" jerit Sungmin, diiringi menderasnya aliran airmata di pipinya. Kyuhyun diam, membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apapun yang diinginkan yeoja itu.

"K-kenapa rasanya sulit untuk memahami dirimu? Sekeras apapun a-aku mencoba tapi aku tidak pernah bisa. A-aku tidak ingin banyak hal, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti perasaanku. Dan sungguh keajaiban jika kau bisa mencintaiku, tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku sempat berharap, namun sikapmu membuat harapanku pudar. Untuk membuatmu peduli padaku saja, aku harus sakit seperti kemarin. Lalu aku harus apa untuk membuatmu mencintaiku? Apa aku harus mati dulu agar bisa memiliki cintamu? Apa dengan kematianku kau bi-mmmmpphhh-"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Menghentikan ocehan Sungmin dengan mencium bibir yeoja itu. Melumat bibir basah istrinya, berusaha meredam tangisan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin malah semakin emosi, ia memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sekuat tenaganya. Tentu saja namja itu tidak akan melepasnya.

"Mmmmhh-lep-mmh…lepaskan aku, hiks-mmhh…"

Sungmin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya agar ciuman Kyuhyun terlepas. Namun namja itu sudah menahan belakang kepalanya, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Sungmin kembali pasrah, toh ia tidak akan menang melawan Kyuhyun. Ingatan akan Kyuhyun yang menyentuhnya paksa waktu itu membuat Sungmin semakin terisak. Ia takut malam ini akan mengalami hal itu kembali.

"Mmmh-ja-jangan…o-oppa…lepasshh-hmmm…"

Tetapi dirasakannya bibir Kyuhyun yang bergerak lembut melumat bibirnya. Bukan lumatan nafsu yang kasar, ini terasa berbeda. Bibir suaminya ini bergerak intens dan hati-hati menyesap bibirnya. Belum pernah dirasakannya Kyuhyun menciumnya seperti itu.

'_Ti-tidak, jangan mempermainkanku lagi' _batin Sungmin pedih.

Sekuat mungkin ia menyentakkan kepalanya agar cumbuan Kyuhyun terlepas. Memang berhasil walaupun Kyuhyun masih mendekapnya tanpa jarak.

"Jangan begini terus oppa… Kau bersikap seolah memberiku harapan tetapi ka-mmmpphh…"

Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Sungmin kembali bungkam, ia pasrah. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Rasanya lama sekali ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia manatap mata Sungmin yang masih basah dan sembab.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Kyuhyun, dan ia mulai menjelajahi wajah Sungmin. Menciumi setiap inchi kulit mulus itu, manghapus jejak airmata di pipi yeoja itu dengan bibirnya. Kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, namun kini dengan sedikit ganas. Lidahnya turut bekerja, menguak kedua belah bibir ranum Sungmin dan memulai invasinya.

Sungmin sedikit tergagap menerima cumbuan Kyuhyun, bibirnya membuka dengan mudahnya dan seolah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih. Ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, perutnya serasa digelitik ketika Kyuhyun menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Lidahnya hanya bisa menurut ketika lidah Kyuhyun membelitnya. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini, ini _French kiss _pertamanya.

Begitu pula Kyuhyun, ia tampak begitu lihai melakukannya. Membuai Sungmin dengan cumbuan panasnya. Bibir Sungmin membuatnya melayang. Sensasi manis dan lembut dirasakannya bersamaan, membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmmhh…. Nngghhmmmh…"

Mendengar desahan tertahan Sungmin membuat hasrat Kyuhyun naik. Ia ingin menyentuh Sungmin, lagi. Namun ia sadar, ia menginginkannya dari hati dan tidak ingin memaksa Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, memandangi wajah sayu Sungmin yang tersengal menarik nafas. Ia membelai pipi berisi milik Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu membuka matanya yang terpejam. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat mata bulat itu menatapnya, dan ia kembali menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Aku…menginginkanmu…Sungminnie…" Bisik Kyuhyun, suaranya serak menahan hasratnya yang sudah membara.

Sungmin diam, tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun yang terasa manis, membuatnya sedikit melayang. Sikap diamnya diartikan setuju oleh Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah _blank _Sungminbenar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Satu tangannya mendekap tubuh Sungmin, kemudian tanpa melepas dekapannya Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sementara tubuh Sungmin menyandar penuh padanya, membuat tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

Sungmin ragu-ragu menggerakkan tangannya, ia masih sedikit takut. Kyuhyun tampaknya mengetahuinya, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Ketika jemari Sungmin menyentuh kulit lehernya, Kyuhyun menggeram dalam ciumannya. Hasratnya benar-benar meledak sekarang. Ia kembali bergerak, membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjang, tanpa melepas dekapannya dan tubuhnya menindih Sungmin. Posisi ini membuatnya leluasa menyentuh Sungmin.

"Mmmmh…oppa…" Sungmin mengerang pelan ketika Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya, kemudian dirasakannya Kyuhyun menggigit dan menghisap kuat lehernya.

"Aaakkhh…"

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin.

"Se-sedikit…"

"Kalau sakit, bilang padaku, arrachi?" perintah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia meneruskan membuat tandanya di leher Sungmin.

Tangannya merayap pelan di bagian depan tubuh Sungmin, membuka kancing piyama istrinya. Setelah atasan piyama Sungmin terlepas Kyuhyun melanjutkan gerakan tangannya ke punggung Sungmin. Mencari kaitan kain pelindung terakhir dada istrinya, menyentaknya hingga terlepas. Dada polos Sungmin terlihat jelas di hadapannya, tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Kyuhyun langsung menyerangnya. Menciuminya lembut, hingga kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada leher Sungmin. Membuat bulu-bulu halus Sungmin meremang.

"Nnngghh op-oppa…" tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mendesah dan mengerang, jemarinya mencengkeram erat bahu Kyuhyun.

Puas dengan dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih ke perut mulus Sungmin. Terus memberinya jejak kemerahan, bahkan keunguan. Tangannya menarik celana piyama Sungmin hingga terlepas, dan tak lama menyusul celana dalam yeoja itu terlepas. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya. Menyusul Sungmin yang sudah _naked _ lebih dulu. Membuat Sungmin merona malu melihat tubuh kokoh Kyuhyun terpampang di depannya.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda. Menciumi paha Sungmin, terus ke bawah ke kaki yeoja itu. Setelah menciumi punggung kaki Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun memulai aksinya, setelah dirasanya Sungmin sudah siap, karena yeoja itu sudah basah.

"A-aakkh, sa-sakit…" rintihan Sungmin mulai terdengar.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam liang senggama Sungmin begitu mendengar suara istrinya itu. Kyuhyun kembali mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya mengelus wajah Sungmin. Baru kepala kejantanannya yang masuk, dan Sungmin sudah merintih kesakitan.

"Tahan sedikit, nde? Aku akan lebih pelan." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya merasakan otot kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit kejantanannya erat dan hangat. Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang mulai memerah menahan sakit. Ia harus segera menuntaskannya, agar kesakitan Sungmin hilang.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melumat bibir Sungmin ketika ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Ungghmm! Hmmmphh! Mmmmhh!" benar saja dugaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti akan menjerit kesakitan. Kyuhyun merasa lega begitu kejantanannya sudah masuk ke dalam liang senggama Sungmin. Kini ia fokus menenangkan Sungmin yang merasa kesakitan, dengan terus melumat bibir istrinya lembut. Satu tangannya mencari tangan Sungmin. Di elusnya tangan yang terkepal kuat itu, kemudian perlahan membuka jemari Sungmin yang terkatup rapat. Kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin, meremasnya lembut untuk menguatkan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, setelah dirasa Sungmin mulai tenang. Melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin,ia menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sedikit cepat, berusaha mencari titik sensitif Sungmin. Sementara tubuh bawahnya bergerak, kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya yang tidak mendekap Sungmin, merayap di atas dada kenyal itu, meremasnya dan memelintirnya, hingga menimbulkan erangan dari Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai menginginkan lebih. Digigitnya gemas belahan bibir Sungmin, yang refleks membuka dan memudahkannya menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut istrinya itu. Menjilati bagian dalam mulut Sungmin. Menyesap saliva yeoja itu, merasakan manisnya menjalar ke bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian menghisap kuat bagian atas dan bawah bibir Sungmin bersamaan.

"Aannghhmm…mmmphh…nngghhmm…" Sungmin hanya mampu mengerang, tangannya meremas tengkuk Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan rasa sakit pada bagian tubuh bawahnya, akibat cumbuan Kyuhyun yang sensual dan panas.

"A-aaahhh…oppa…" Sungmin memekik, setelah akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin sedikit menegang. Tak lama cairan kenikmatan yeoja itu mengalir keluar, membasahi selangkangannya dan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin keras menggerakkan tubuhnya, tanpa erangan kesakitan dari Sungmin. Cairan yeoja itu seolah menjadi pelumas agar memudahkannya mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya.

"Hhhh…Sungmiinnhh…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat, merasakan betapa dalam ia merasuki Sungmin.

"O-oppa…di-di san-aaaahhhh…" Sungmin merasa melayang, pandangannya memutih.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia telah menemukan titik nikmat itu. Ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih keras, hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya menyusul Sungmin.

"Aaaahh…" Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan, begitu benihnya menyembur ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kenikmatan yang amat sangat dirasakannya, jauh berkali-kali lipat dibanding saat pertama ia menyentuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mencium lembut bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak.

Entah Sungmin merasakannya tau tidak, yeoja itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah…" Sungmin menggumam lemah, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari sandaran.

"Tidurlah Sungminnie, aku akan menjagamu di sini, oke?" Kyuhyun balas bergumam, ia menyeka kening Sungmin yang berkeringat. Mendekap tubuh Sungmin lebih erat, menyandarkan tubuh istrinya itu pada tubuhnya. Menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi berbaringnya, agar Sungmin juga merasa nyaman. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sungmin…" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Saya bener-bener minta maaf, karena kelamaan untuk ngupdate. Sebenarnya chap ini sudah beres beberapa hari yang lalu, namun saya liat ada yang bilang kalau ceritanya maksa. Saya periksa lagi tulisan saya, memang bener sih. Makanya saya tunda updatenya, karena saya ngerombak ulang chapter ini biar ga terkesan maksa. Hehehe, saya malu, nekat mosting cerita abal begini. Saya ngga tahu deh sama chapter ini, masih garing atau ngga. Tapi saya janji bakal kelarin nih ff, tp klo ini selesai saya pikir-pikir lagi buat mosting ff. Saya nyadar ama kemampuan saya yang masih cetek haha. **

**Oiya, jangan panggil thor/author ya, saya Cuma nulis ff bukan novel. Jadi panggil aja eonni boleh, chingu boleh. Saya '94 line kok, belom tua-tua banget. Lah, saya jadi curcol panjang lebar ya.**

**Saya tunggu ya tanggepan readers, maaf kalo saya ngga sebutinnama kalian satu-satu. Saya ucapin banyaaaakkk terimakasih buat yang review 2 chap maksa kemarin, hehehe. Jeongmal GOMAWO ^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN?**


	4. Lembar Empat

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, beberapa saat kemudian mata bulatnya terbuka. Namun ia kembali memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya. Nyaman, sudah lama sekali Sungmin tidak merasa senyaman ini. Kemudian dirasakannya 'sesuatu' itu hilang dari dahinya, membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

Sungmin tercekat mendapati wajah tampan suaminya tengah menunduk menatapnya lekat. Ternyata Kyuhyun mencium dahinya barusan. Senyum samar terlihat di bibir namja itu.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Sungmin.

"P-pagi." Balas Sungmin gugup. Entahlah, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya saat berada dalam posisi intim bersama Kyuhyun. Seketika ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat rona di wajah Sungmin merasa gemas. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Sungmin yang tampak menggoda di matanya. Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya ketika nafas Sungmin mulai tersengal. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ku-kurasa aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah cemas." Jawab Sungmin sedikit malu.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin, kemudian ia melepas pelukannya. Beranjak bangun, hendak membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun memakai celananya yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian kembali menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin sekilas, kemudian melangkah ke arah kamar mandinya. Meninggalkan Sungmin berbaring sendiri di ranjang besar itu.

Sungmin masih terbayang kejadian tadi malam. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan balas memakinya, atau bahkan memukulnya. Tetapi ternyata namja itu malah memperlakukannya dengan manis, meredam tangisannya, memeluknya erat, dan banyak hal yang membuat Sungmin melayang. Sungmin tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana. Walaupun Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut, namun tak ada kata cinta yang terlontar dari suaminya itu. Jujur saja, hal itu sedikit mengusik hati Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya lagi. Sungmin tak yakin apakah hatinya masih kuat bila sikap lembut Kyuhyun kembali hilang. Perasaannya sudah begitu rapuh sekarang.

Sungmin tampaknya masih asyik tercenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga sentuhan dingin mendarat di pipinya. Ia tersentak, memegang pipinya yang baru saja diusap oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin diam, terpesona melihat Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya, rambut ikal coklatnya masih basah dengan tetes-tetes kecil air yang meleleh menuruni lehernya, kulit putih pucatnya yang tampak menggoda membalut dada bidangnya yang juga masih sedikit basah. Bahu dan lengan ramping namun berotot itu, yang semalam mendekapnya erat. Mata Sungmin beralih memandang wajah suaminya, menatap bibir yang semalam begitu panas mencumbunya…

'_Aish, apa yang ku pikirkan? _Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun memegang dagu istrinya agar yeoja itu berhenti menggeleng.

"T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku mau mandi." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya agar Kyuhyun tak melihat rona di pipinya. Secepat kilat menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Sungmin beranjak bangun dari ranjang. Namun,

"Aaaww…" ternyata selangkangannya terasa ngilu, apalagi jika tubuhnya bergerak cepat seperti barusan.

Sungmin kembali terduduk sambil meringis, membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kubantu ke kamar mandi?" tawar Kyuhyun, bersiap membopong tubuh Sungmin.  
"Tidak usah!" Sungmin nyaris berteriak mencegah Kyuhyun, membuat suaminya mengernyit heran.

"Tidak usah oppa, aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku…" Sungmin kembali meneguk ludahnya melihat bibir basah Kyuhyun tampak dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"…pa-pakai bajumu sana!" Setelah berkata begitu Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, walau sedikit tertatih.

Kyuhyun masih membatu di pinggir ranjang, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Pakai baju?" Kyuhyun menggumam sendiri, kemudian melirik tubuhnya. Seketika seringai muncul di bibirnya.

'_Ah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin…'_ batinnya jahil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Baru saja ia menghubungi nomor yang semalam meneleponnya. Hasilnya kembali sama, nomor itu sudah tidak aktif. Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, kemudian didengarnya bunyi telepon di mejanya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sajangnim, Tuan Lee datang dan ingin bertemu Anda." Suara sekertarisnya menyahut.

"Suruh masuk saja." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Tak lama pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja dengan wajah tampan namun childishnya.

"Kau tampak tidak baik, Kyuhyun-ah." Komentar Donghae melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak berniat menanggapi komentar Donghae. Memang saat ini ia sedang kacau. Bersama Sungmin semalam hanya bisa sedikit mengurangi kegelisahannya. Kyuhyun masih belum tenang jika peneror ini belum ia ketahui identitasnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Kyuhyun-ah?" Donghae bertanya hati-hati.

Lama Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Donghae masih sabar menunggunya bicara.

"Ya. Aku memang punya masalah, hyung." Akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Donghae.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampaknya enggan menjawab, Donghae berinisiatif menebak.

"Apa masalah Sungmin?"

Donghae tidak kaget ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau begini, Kyuhyun-ah? Eunhyukkie dan Ryeowook-ah mengunjungi rumahmu, ketika kau pergi ke Paris beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tahu apa yang mereka temukan? Tubuh Sungmin yang semakin kurus, dan matanya, matanya kentara sekali tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya, kau menikahi Sungmin dengan tujuan apa? Membuatnya menderita, eoh?" Donghae menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa yang kukatakan dulu tentang menjaga dan membahagiakan Sungmin? Kau melupakannya?"

"Aku tidak lupa, hyung. Aku ingat, sangat ingat. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku akan berusaha menebusnya. Masalahnya saat ini bukan itu. Ada yang menerorku, dan dia mengincar Sungmin. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang? Bayangkan jika kau di posisiku saat ini, bagaimana perasaanmu Hae-hyung?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, tampak takjub.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja berbicara panjang lebar?" Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae. "Hyung, aku sedang serius sekarang."

"Aku hanya senang kau mulai kembali seperti dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan apa katamu tadi? Meneror? Sungmin diincar? Bisakah kau ceritakan lebih mendetail?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menceritakan tentang telepon yang selalu diterimanya selama dua minggu ini. Donghae pun sudah mencoba menghubungi semua nomor itu dengan ponselnya sendiri, namun nihil.

"Kau tidak lapor polisi, Kyuhyun-ah? Ini 'kan sudah termasuk kriminal."

"Polisi tak bisa diandalkan. Lambat. Aku hanya ingin menemukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak akan secemas ini bila orang itu mengincarku. Aku tidak takut, siapapun dia. Tetapi ini… aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin. Aku…" Kyuhyun tercekat, ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau mencintainya. Katakan padaku jika aku salah."

Kyuhyun termenung.

'_Benarkah aku mulai mencintai Sungmin?'_

"_See, _kau tidak dapat menjawabku, bukan? Aku yakin kau sangat mencintainya. Jika tidak untuk apa kau ketar-ketir seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung."

"Nanti kau pasti mengerti, kau hanya belum memantapkan hatimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Apa Sungmin tahu hal ini?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Dia pasti ketakutan." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memasang beberapa_ bodyguard_ di sekeliling rumahku. Aku juga tidak mengizinkan Sungmin keluar." Tambahnya.

"Kau mengurung Sungmin? Astaga…" Donghae memperlihatkan wajah prihatin.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, hyung. Berhenti bersikap seolah aku ini penjahat!" Tukas Kyuhyun tajam.

"Mungkin kau harus menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. Dia bisa saja salah paham dengan tindakanmu." Saran Donghae.

"Dia memang sudah salah paham. Tadi malam itu puncaknya." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Donghae menatap tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya.

"Yeah, Sungmin menangis dan marah-marah padaku tadi malam. Dia bahkan berteriak kepadaku." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Biasanya Sungmin tak pernah berteriak kepada orang lain, kau pasti sangat keterlaluan. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku… Ya! Bukan urusanmu, hyung!" ketus Kyuhyun, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Donghae tampak mendengus menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun tampak kesal mendengar suara Donghae, ia melangkah mendekati jendela ruangannya. Menatap ramainya jalan raya di bawah sana.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." Donghae melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Tepukan di bahu dirasakannya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh malas-malasan.

Tampak raut wajah Donghae yang serius.

"Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati Kyuhyun-ah. Itu bukan ulah orang iseng. Dia sangat tahu Sungmin seperti apa. Dia pasti menyelidiki Sungmin diam-diam. Kumohon, lindungi Sungmin. Dia sudah seperti adikku, aku bertanggung jawab juga atas dirinya." Donghae sangat serius kali ini, tak ada ekspresi jahil sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Jangan khawatir."

Dering telepon memecah keheningan di antara dua namja itu. Ponsel Kyuhyun tampak bergetar dan menyala di atas mejanya. Kyuhyun bergegas meraihnya, dilihatnya nomor pemanggil. Nomor lain lagi.

"Katakan apa maumu, brengsek! Sebelum kesabaranku habis!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu ia menyentuh tombol jawab.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau takut, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau takut istri yang tidak kau cintai itu kurebut?"

"Tunjukkan wajahmu padaku, pengecut! Aku bersumpah aku akan menghabisimu!" Kyuhyun semakin naik pitam mendengar kata 'istri'. Wajah Sungmin terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu, Cho. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku tidak. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kau pasti akan tahu siapa aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Kyuhyun sedikit menegang mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun? Katakan padaku!" Donghae mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, dia bilang sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku tahu siapa dia. Jangan katakan Sungmin… Sungmin sekarang…"

Kyuhyun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya, nyaris berlari. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bayangan Sungmin memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Donghae. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai dirumahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu lemari es, dilihatnya bahan makanan yang mulai menipis. Bahkan sayuran tidak ada, hanya ada bawang Bombay dan mentimun yang tersedia di sana. Sungmin mendecak. Ia ingin memasak sesuatu siang ini. Kyuhyun sering pulang ke rumah di jam makan siang, mungkin saja hari ini ia pulang. Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus berbelanja bukan?

Sungmin ingat Kyuhyun melarangnya keluar rumah. Namun kali ini ia harus. Bukannya tidak menuruti perintah suaminya, tapi Sungmin pikir berbelanja bahan makanan juga penting. Mau makan apa mereka di rumah bila tak ada yang bisa dimasak sama sekali? Jika menyuruh _maid_nya, Sungmin khawatir bahan yang di dapat tak sesuai keinginannya. Dengan berbelanja sendiri ia lebih leluasa mencari bahan yang di perlukannya. Oh Sungmin, jika tak ada yang bisa dimasak bukankah bisa _delivery order?_ Tampaknya Sungmin melupakan hal itu.

Sungmin melangkah ke kamar, hendak mengambil tas beserta ponselnya.

"Loh, ponselku lowbatt? Bagaimana aku menghubungi Oppa?" Sungmin merengut, sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

Sungmin turun ke bawah, kemudian meraih gagang telepon rumahnya. Menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun. Namun didengarnya nada sibuk dari seberang sana. Dua kali Sungmin mencoba, hasilnya sama. Ia menghela nafas.

'_Apa boleh buat? Lagipula aku hanya pergi sebentar. Oppa pasti akan mengerti.' _Batinnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengajak salah seorang _maid_nya, untuk menemaninya ke swalayan. Begitu ia melangkah keluar pintu, dua orang bodyguard menghadang jalannya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sungmin, ia sedikit tidak suka Kyuhyun menyuruh bodyguard menjaga sekeliling rumah ini.

"Nyonya, Anda mau kemana? Tuan Cho memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga Nyonya."

"Aku hanya ingin ke swalayan sebentar. Lagipula ada Ga Eun yang ikut bersamaku." Sungmin menjelaskan. Tetapi bodyguard itu memaksa tetap akan mengawalnya, kemanapun ia pergi.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, membiarkan dua orang kekar itu 'membuntutinya'.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Oppa tiba-tiba jadi protektif kepadaku? Apa itu juga penyebabnya uring-uringan seminggu kemarin?' _Sungmin hanya dapat menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Setelah sampai, Sungmin merasa risih karena dua orang bodyguard it uterus mengikutinya. Mengundang tatapan heran dari para pengunjung swalayan yang melihatnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya, kalian menunggu di luar saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, ada Ga Eun bersamaku. Lagipula ini tempat ramai, tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kedua namja itu mau tidak mau menuruti Sungmin, melihat senyum lembut yang terulas di wajah yeoja itu.

Sungmin kembali meneruskan acara berbelanjanya, tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi.

Satu jam, dan Sungmin sudah membayar semua belanjaannya di kasir. Ia menyuruh Ga Eun berjalan lebih dulu ke mobil, sementara dirinya berbelok ke toilet.

"Kau duluan saja, Ga Eun-ah. Aku akan menyusul."

"Tapi, Nyonya tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah sana. Aku tidak akan lama."

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke bilik toilet setelah _maid_nya itu mengangguk, meski ragu-ragu.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissue di wastafel, ketika tiba-tiba pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya di cermin dua orang namja berseragam _cleaning service_ berdiri menatapnya. Sungmin baru saja hendak bertanya, ketika dua orang itu menyergapnya.

"Apa yang kalian lak-mmmmpph-"

Jeritan Sungmin terputus ketika salah satu namja itu membekap mulutnya dengan sehelai kain. Sungmin berusaha meronta, namun tenaganya kalah kuat. Hidungnya menghirup aroma tajam dari kain itu, membuatnya pusing dan kepalanya memberat.

'_Oppa…' _Sungmin menjerit dalam hati, kemudian semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sungmin?" Teriakan Kyuhyun mengejutkan beberapa _maid _dan _bodyguard _dirumahnya.

"Nyo-nyonya pergi ke swalayan, Tuan. Ingin membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis." Salah satu _maid_nya menjawab.

"A-apa? Pergi katamu? Sungmin pergi?" Kyuhyun sampai tergagap mendengar ucapan pelayannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, membuat beberapa orang di hadapannya mundur ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan Sungmin pergi! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Diluar sana bahaya mengincarnya, kalian tahu? Aaaarrggghh!" Kyuhyun nyaris membanting sesuatu di dekatnya jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Tanpa melihat nomor yang memanggil Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Kau pasti sedang panik saat ini, Tuan Cho. Apa aku salah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku? Di mana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun memburu.

"Wowowo, santai saja Cho. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada istrimu, belum. Ah ya, dia tampak sedang terlelap saat ini." Sahut suara di seberang santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalap.

"Berani kau sentuhkan tangan kotormu padanya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Desis Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya? Tubuhnya sangat menggoda." Namja itu semakin senang mendengar suara marah Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh dia, atau ka-yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo? Aaaaarrrgghh!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak begitu sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Donghae yang baru saja masuk, bingung mendapati Kyuhyun yang berteriak frustasi, belum lagi semua _maid_ dan _bodyguard_ Kyuhyun berkumpul di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae cepat.

"Dia mengambil Sungmin, hyung. Sungmin ada di tangannya sekarang." Kyuhyun berusaha menguasai emosinya, mencoba tetap berpikir jenih.

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian ia men_dial _nomor seseorang.

"Yesung hyung? Bisakah kau ke rumah Kyuhyun-ah? Kami butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Nde, gomawo hyung."

"Si Brengsek itu benar-benar ingin mati. Sedikit saja dia menyentuh Sungmin, aku tidak akan ragu membunuhnya." Tukas Kyuhyun. Ekspresi kejam yang sudah lama tak muncul di wajahnya, kini menguar.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat…

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Nona. Sayang sekali kau harus mati sebentar lagi. Akan ku pastikan Cho Kyuhyun menderita. Dengan begitu dendamku terbalaskan." Ucap namja itu pelan seraya menatap Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Yesung yang baru saja pulang dari tugasnya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar suara Donghae yang seperti terburu-buru. Ia menyanggupi permintaan Donghae untuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, _yeobo_?" Suara istrinya Ryeowook, menyapa pendengarannya.

"Donghae. Memintaku datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk, apalagi jika menyangkut Sungmin."

"Yeah, kuharap begitu."

"Tapi oppa tidak apa-apa? Kau baru saja pulang 'kan?" Ryeowook tampak cemas.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula yang meminta tolong adalah dongsaeng-dongsaengku." Yesung tersenyum, kemudian meraih mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap namja Kim itu pelan, kemudian memeluk erat istrinya.

"Hati-hati oppa." Ryeowook berbisik, dibalas dengan kecupan didahinya oleh Yesung.

Yesung memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menuju ke mansion Kyuhyun. Ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada dua dongsaengnya itu. Yah, walaupun bukan dongsaeng kandung. Mereka sudah kelewat lama bersahabat, membuat Yesung menganggap mereka adalah adik-adiknya.

Sampai di gerbang mansion Kyuhyun, Yesung membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Pagar tinggi itu terbuka otomatis, dan mobil Yesung meluncur ke dalam. Ia bergegas keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah megah itu.

"Donghae-ah. Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung _to the point._ Tidak terlihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di ruang tamu itu.

Donghae yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya langsung mengangkat wajah mendengar suara Yesung.

"Hyung, maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Memangnya kenapa?"

Donghae menjelaskan perihal peneror yang mengganggu Kyuhyun, beserta nomor-nomornya. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nomor itu selalu berganti, hyung, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan melacaknya. Dan sekarang Sungmin diculik oleh peneror itu." jelas Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?" Tanya Yesung menegur.

"Aku juga baru tahu Kyuhyun-ah sedang mengalami masalah ini. Kau tahu sendiri hyung seperti apa Kyuhyun-ah. Dia tidak mau bercerita jika terpaksa."

"Dia harus merubah sifatnya itu. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang harus disalahkan?" Yesung kemudian keluar menuju mobilnya, mengambil laptop dan peralatan yang biasa digunakannya bekerja.

Ya, Yesung adalah anggota NIS (_National Intelligence Service)_. Namun ia jarang bekerja di lapangan. Ia lebih banyak berkutat di markas NIS untuk menangani masalah IT. Jadi masalah lacak-melacak adalah makanannya setiap hari.

Sementara Donghae hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Yang salah 'kan Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa aku yang diomeli?" Cibirnya.

Yesung kembali dengan seperangkat alat IT-nya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun dan mulai bekerja.

"Yang kau lacak nomor terakhir saja, hyung. Kurasa setelah ini ia tidak berganti nomor lagi."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Mana Kyuhyun-ah? Kuharap dia tidak bertindak bodoh saat ini." Gumam Yesung, tangan dan matanya fokus mengutak-atik layar laptop di depannya.

"Entahlah, kupikir dia ada di kamarnya." Sahut Donghae.

Kyuhyun memang di kamar, ia sedang berganti pakaian. Mengganti jas kerjanya dengan pakaian yang lebih simpel. Kemudian ia melihat pakaian Sungmin, meraihnya dan mendekapnya. Seolah sedang mendekap tubuh istrinya itu.

"Sungmin…tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja itu mencelakaimu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja saat ini." Kyuhyun berbisik.

Ia hendak keluar kamar, namun matanya menangkap ponsel Sungmin yang sedang di_charger _di atas nakas. Pantas saja tadi ketika Kyuhyun menghubunginya tidak tersambung. Kyuhyun menggeleng sembari mendecak kesal. Jika saja istrinya itu membawa ponselnya, mungkin nomornya dapat dilacak dan keberadaannya akan diketahui.

Kyuhyun kemudian turun ke ruang tamu, dimana Yesung dan Donghae tengah berkutat mengamati layar laptop.

"Kau yakin di sana Hyung?" Tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, Hae-ah. Ini masih termasuk mudah. Untung nomor itu aktif, jadi sinyalnya mudah ditemukan."

Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang melangkah mendekati ruang tamu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah menemukan lokasinya. Sungmin ada di sebuah apartment di Seodaemun. Ku pikir itu tidak terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo, hyung." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan ikut ke sana Kyuhyun-ah. Begitupun Donghae." Ujar Yesung sembari menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan, dan mulai berjalan ke mobilnya. Yesung dan Donghae mengikuti dengan mobil masing-masing. Tanpa diperintah pula, semua bodyguard Kyuhyun mengikuti tuannya, hanya dua orang yang tidak ikut untuk menjaga mansion Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya tiga mobil berjenis sedan itu meluncur keluar dari halaman mansion Kyuhyun, diikuti dua mobil SUV yang ditumpangi _bodyguard _Kyuhyun.

'_Tunggu aku, Sungmin. Aku akan segera datang.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di atas ranjang, sesosok yeoja yang sedari tadi terbaring tak sadarkan diri mulai terbangun. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan. Yeoja itu-Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

'_Dimana ini? Rasanya tadi aku sedang di toilet swalayan dan-' _Sungmin teringat, ia sedang di toilet dan tiba-tiba dua orang namja menyergapnya. Sungmin mulai merasa takut, ia pasti sedang disekap saat ini.

Sungmin mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang itu, namun gerakannya tertahan. Ia baru menyadari kedua tangannya terikat erat di belakang, di punggungnya. Begitupun kedua kakinya. Sungmin juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, selembar lakban hitam menutup rapat mulutnya. Sungmin mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, berharap ikatan tali itu mengendur. Tetapi yang didapatnya malah kulitnya yang terasa perih karena bergesekan dengan tali yang kasar itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan gerakan Sungmin. ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang sudah melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Wah wah wah, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap namja itu seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Nyonya Cho? Tapi aku yakin suamimu akan kenal siapa aku. Kim Jungmo imnida, Nyonya."

Namja itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus wajah Sungmin.

"Mmmh." Sungmin mengelak menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya menatap benci pada namja di hadapannya.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, namja tampan itu terkekeh senang. Kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap tajam Sungmin. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jungmo menjambak kuat helaian rambut coklat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menjerit tertahan. Namja itu mendekatkan wajah Sungmin pada wajahnya, hingga helaan nafas mereka beradu. Sungmin meringis menahan sakit pada kepalanya, mencoba menatap memohon pada namja ini agar melepaskan tangannya. Namun jambakan di rambutnya malah semakin kuat, membuat Sungmin pusing.

"Kau tidak usah sok suci. Aku tahu betapa kau mengemis cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun suamimu itu. Kau pasti menjual tubuhmu, eh? Menyedihkan bukan?" Senyum Jungmo tampak jelas mengejek Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya tidak tahan, ia berusaha memberontak dari cengkeraman namja itu. Tindakan Sungmin rupanya memancing emosi Jungmo. Namja itu mencekal dagu Sungmin, kemudian menampar keras pipi yeoja itu hingga Sungmin terhempas di ranjang. Dengan cepat Jungmo kembali merenggut rambut Sungmin. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin, namun Jungmo tidak tampak kasihan sama sekali.

"Dengar, Nona yang Menyedihkan. Kurasa tidak masalah bukan jika aku sedikit bermain-main denganmu? Lagipula suamimu itu juga tidak peduli, bila kau mati sekalipun. Ia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku benar, bukan?" Ucap Jungmo kejam, kemudian dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga yeoja itu kembali tergolek di ranjang. Namja itu lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi anak buahnya.

Sungmin menangis tertahan, pandangan matanya buram karena airmatanya. Juga helaian rambutnya yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Jungmo tadi.

'_Benarkah oppa tidak peduli sama sekali kepadaku?' _batinnya pilu.

Ingatan Sungmin melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, dimana Kyuhyun menyentuhnya tanpa ucapan cinta sedikitpun. Benarkah dirinya semenyedihkan itu? Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun, namun disaat hatinya sedang rapuh dan gamang seperti ini, ucapan Jungmo sangat meresap hingga ke dasar hatinya. Ia ingin mengabaikan ucapan namja ini, namun hatinya tidak bisa.

'_Oppa, tidak adakah rasa cinta sedikitpun untukku?'_

Sungmi mengerang keras saat Jungmo menjambak rambutnya kembali. Kemudian dengan kasar Jungmo melepas lakban yang membungkam mulut Sungmin, yang diikuti rintihan yeoja itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sungguh tidak malu melawan yeoja! Kau-Aaakkhh!" jeritan Sungmin terdengar saat Jungmo semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di rambut Sungmin.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras kembali diterima Sungmin, hingga sudut bibirnya tampak robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Jungmo kemudian melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sungmin, kemudian menyeret yeoja itu ke balkon apartment. Masih dengan satu tangannya menjambak rambut Sungmin, Jungmo mendorong yeoja itu hingga ke tembok pembatas balkon.

"Kau lihat di bawah sana? Sepertinya menyenangkan bukan terbang dari atas sini?"

Sungmin mengerang, ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Namja ini serius hendak menghabisinya?

Dering ponsel Jungmo terdengar, namja itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" ekspresi Jungmo tampak kaget, nafasnya memburu.

"Aku segera turun." Setelah menutup telepon, Jungmo kembali menyeret Sungmin ke dalam kamar dan melempar tubuh yeoja itu hingga menabrak nakas. Ia melirik kondisi Sungmin. Yeoja itu meringkuk memegangi dadanya. Seringai jahat muncul di wajah tampannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Jungmo menginjak pergelangan kaki kiri Sungmin.

"Aaaaaaarrggghh!" Jeritan Sungmin terdengar memilukan.

"Kupikir kakimu yang mulus itu sayang jika tidak di apa-apakan." Jungmo meninggalkan Sungmin yang tersungkur di lantai, dan bergegas turun.

Rupanya Cho Kyuhyun sudah menemukannya.

'_Ini akan menarik._' Batin Jungmo puas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkir asal mobil mewahnya, bahkan ia meninggalkan pintu mobil terbuka begitu saja. Ia langsung berlari ke dalam apartment, mencari lift untuk naik ke lantai 17. Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika lift tidak kunjung membuka, hingga Donghae dan Yesung menyusulnya. Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menekan angka lantai tujuannya.

"Tenang, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja."

Donghae mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yesung.

"Itu benar. Jika kau emosi, dia akan semakin senang." Donghae menambahkan.

Yesung kemudian merogoh saku dalam mantelnya, mengambil sesuatu di sana. Lalu ia mengulurkan benda itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya." Ucap Yesung singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk nyaris tak terlihat, kemudian menyelipkan FN Five-Seven itu di balik pinggangnya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, belasan namja bertubuh kekar menyambut mereka. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghindar ketika salah satu dari namja itu hendak meninjunya. Niatnya saat ini hanya menemukan istrinya. Yesung dan Donghae sudah sibuk dengan lawan masing-masing. Kyuhyun memiting lengan namja yang menghalangi jalannya, kemudian terdengar bunyi tulang patah yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan korbannya dan meneruskan pencariannya. Tiga orang namja kembali menghadang langkahnya, bersiap menyerang. Mereka terlalu mudah bagi Kyuhyun yang emosinya tengah memuncak. Tanpa ampun ia menghajar namja-namja itu. Hingga dua orang sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah mengucur dari wajah mereka, satu orang memegangi tangannya dan yang satunya meringkuk dengan tangan memeluk perut.

"Dimana bos kalian, hah? Dimana?" Kyuhyun mengguncang leher namja yang dicengkeramnya.

Belum sempat namja itu menjawab, sebuah suara lain membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat." Sebuah suara tenang menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lantas membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat sosok itu.

"Kim Jungmo?" desisnya tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau terkejut? Aku tidak menyangka, dibalik sosokmu yang kejam dan dingin itu, ternyata kau naïf sekali." Jungmo tertawa puas melihat kekagetan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun diam tanpa suara. Ia terus memperhatikan Jungmo.

"Kau mau tahu apa alasan dendamku padamu?" Tanya Jungmo pelan.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, tegang dan emosi setengah mati, namun berusaha tenang.

"Kau pikir aku menerima begitu saja saat kau mengalahkanku dalam proyek dua bulan yang lalu? Kau pikir aku bisa menerima saat kau membeli paksa lahanku di Nami? Aku sungguh-sungguh sakit hati kepadamu, semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku kau ambil begitu saja. Lalu kupikir adil merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu. Aku mencari tahu apa yang kau miliki yang bisa menjadi senjata untukku. Aku sempat sedikit pesimis mengetahui kau tidak cinta sama sekali padanya, namun aku pantang untuk mundur. Begitu tahu reaksimu seperti ini, tidak akan kusia-siakan kesempatanku." Jungmo menjelaskan panjang lebar, senyum mengejeknya terlihat.

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar semua itu, emosinya yang sempat mereda kembali meledak. Keinginan membunuh Jungmo muncul dan tanpa peringatan, ia langsung menerjang Jungmo.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jungmo, meninju wajah namja itu. Jungmo membalas, ia menendang perut Kyuhyun hingga cengkeraman Kyuhyun terlepas. Kedua namja itu terus bergumul hingga akhirnya Jungmo tersungkur menabrak meja kaca. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Hidungnya pun demikian. Namun ia masih bisa menyeringai kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun geram dan menendang perutnya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Jungmo yang mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun mengusap sekilas bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia harus menemukan Sungmin, setelah tertunda beberapa lamanya karena menghadapi Jungmo. Kyuhyun membuka kasar pintu salah satu kamar.

Dan Sungmin, istrinya ada di sana.

Meringkuk menyandar di nakas, tampak memprihatinkan. Pakaiannya berantakan, begitupun rambutnya. Sudut bibirnya membiru, dengan darah yang hampir mengering. Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang mengenaskan. Namun ia heran melihat kaki kiri Sungmin yang terjulur. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Sungmin tampaknya tidak sanggup bicara. Ia hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun, airmatanya masih bergulir walau hanya setetes. Membuat Kyuhyun terenyuh hatinya.

"Kau bisa bangun? Kita akan keluar dari sini segera, aku janji." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap Sungmin, membelakangi pintu dan membuatnya tidak sadar Jungmo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengarahkan pistol ke punggungnya. Namun Sungmin melihatnya. Tak memedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan secepat kilat membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka. Saat itulah Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi tembakan dan melihat Jungmo yang menodongkan pistolnya.

Kyuhyun merasa pikirannya kosong. Masih mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang menamenginya, ia meraih pistol yang diselipkan di pinggangnya. Mengarahkannya kepada Jungmo, dan sebelum namja itu sempat menghindar Kyuhyun menembakkan pelurunya dua kali. Tepat mengenai dada Jungmo, yang kemudian namja itu ambruk ke lantai.

Kyuhyun melepas begitu saja pegangannya pada pistol pemberian Yesung. Fokus pikirannya terpusat pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraba bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin, ia tercekat cairan merah hangat itu membasahi telapak tangannya. Semua terasa seperti _slow motion_ bagi Kyuhyun. Ketika kedua tangan Sungmin yang merangkulnya merosot perlahan, terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh bobot tubuh Sungmin yang menyandar sepenuhnya padanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan belati, melihat kedua mata bening Sungmin yang menatapnya mulai tertutup perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Masih ada yang menunggu kah? Eh saya kok jadi ngarep yah, hehehe. Saya bikin chap ini dalam masa galau, berhubung ga bisa liat Oppadeul kemarin. Ditambah galau lagi Sungmin-ah jatuh di Incheon. Saya bener-bener ga tenang **

**Bagi yang ngerasa chap ini aneh, lebay, atau gimana, ngomong ya. Saya emang gak ahli bkin scene beginian, tapi nekat bikin. Berikan tanggapan yo! **

**Kayaknya ini juga molor deh kelarnya, ngga bisa dalam 5 chap kelar. Saya pikir bisa selesai tapi ternyata ngga. Kalo panjang dimaklumin aja ya, hahaha. Okelah,kayaknya cukup ocehan saya, sebelum saya makin ngelantur hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN?**


	5. Lembar Lima

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah puluhan kali dalam dua jam ini. Ia bahkan menolak dengan keras saat Yesung menyarankannya untuk tenang dan mengobati lukanya dulu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung! Lukaku ini bukan masalah sama sekali! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedangkan istriku bertaruh nyawa di dalam sana?"

Yesung dan Donghae saling pandang, kemudian tatapan mereka berubah penuh arti.

"Oke, oke. Setidaknya kau jangan emosi juga. Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Berdoa misalnya?" saran Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Berdoa? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hal itu? Apalagi menyebut nama Tuhan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjauhi Tuhannya. Hatinya sudah lama dibutakan oleh dendam, sehingga hidupnya berada di jalan yang kelam untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

'_Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi tolong selamatkan dia. Ya Tuhan… masihkah kau mendengar doaku? Aku bukan manusia suci, tapi tolong kabulkan permintaanku. Seorang malaikat berhati suci sedang berjuang hidup didalam sana. Dia malaikatku, dia keajaibanku, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan dia pergi, aku sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan keberadaannya di sisiku...'_

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan doanya dalam hati, ia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Kemudian sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Ryeowook disana. Mata tajamnya juga menangkap ada sosok Eunhyuk, duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang operasi itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini sudah dua jam lima belas menit, tapi operasi itu belum juga selesai."

"Ya Tuhan semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja…" Wajah Ryeowook tampak seperti ingin menangis. Eunhyuk malah sudah terisak di kursinya, sementara Donghae merangkul bahunya.

"Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat. Dia tidak selemah dulu. Uri Sungminnie pasti bertahan." Ucap Yesung tegas, sorot keyakinan memancar dari kedua matanya.

Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Yesung, kecuali Kyuhyun. Sejak meninggalkan Sungmin empat belas tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada yeoja itu. Sampai mereka bertemu kembali, ia tetap tidak memedulikan Sungmin.

Padahal dulu ia selalu bersama Sungmin, semenjak Sungmin lahir. Entah mengapa saat melihat Sungmin yang masih bayi itu, Kyuhyun merasa tertarik. Dirinya yang tidak mempunyai saudara, berhubung ia anak tunggal, merasa senang dengan kehadiran bayi mungil itu. Kyuhyun memahami perasaan itu beberapa tahun kemudian, saat dirinya sudah mengerti apa itu cinta. Rasa sayangnya kepada Sungmin bukanlah sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Konyol memang, tetapi itulah yang dirasakan namja ini.

Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya kepada Sungmin, yang saat itu baru berusia enam tahun. Sungmin pasti tidak akan mengerti. Kyuhyun sudah cukup bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka di setiap harinya, belum lagi sahabat-sahabatnya yang semakin meramaikan kehidupan masa kecil mereka.

Begitu eratnya persahabatan mereka semua, hingga menganggap saudara satu sama lain. Karena Sungmin yang paling muda di antara mereka semua, tak heran semuanya menganggapnya adik kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan. Kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya, namja itu sudah yakin akan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun termenung dengan pemikirannya. Perlahan-lahan perasaan menyesal tumbuh di hatinya.

Sungmin yang menangisi kepergiannya dulu, yeoja itu sudah begitu setia menunggunya kembali, menerima semua perlakuan kasarnya, bahkan hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dirinya. Namun apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan? Kemanakah rasa sayangnya yang dulu begitu ia yakini hanya untuk Sungmin? Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tapi apakah Tuhan akan memberinya kesempatan? Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak dapat diselamatkan? Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau juga terluka." Suara serak Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menunjuk noda darah di pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah mencemaskan aku. Ini darah Sungmin, tadi aku menggendongnya kesini." Sahut Kyuhyun.

'_Sungmin jauh lebih kesakitan.' _Kyuhyun menambahkan dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang dokter yang memakai jubah operasi keluar.

"Keluarga Lee Sungmin?" Tanya dokter itu cepat.

"Aku suaminya, ada apa dokter?" Kyuhyun bertanya gusar.

"Nona Lee Sungmin kehilangan banyak darah, ditambah anemianya. Kami harus melakukan transfusi darah secepatnya. Kami membutuhkan golongan darah A, apakah ada yang bergolongan darah A disini?"

"Darahku B, oh! Hae, bukankah darahmu A?" Eunhyuk tampak berbinar menatap Donghae.

Donghae pun mengangguk, ia baru saja hendak menggulung lengan kemejanya ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Aku saja dok, golongan darahku juga A." Kyuhyun terdengar tegas dan tajam, membuat mereka semua terdiam.

.

.

.

Tak tergambarkan betapa Kyuhyun merasa hatinya begitu ringan saat dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengatakan operasi panjang itu selesai. Peluru yang bersarang di punggung Sungmin berhasil dikeluarkan, untungnya tidak mengenai organ vital lainnya. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menegang mendengar penjelasan dokter selanjutnya.

"Dua tulang rusuknya patah, begitu pula pergelangan kakinya. Dan di wajahnya ada memar serta lebam. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Nona Lee seperti baru saja mengalami penganiayaan." Jelas dokter itu, terselip nada menegur dalam kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Namun sang dokter tampaknya paham, ia hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kau suaminya, Tuan Cho. Saya sarankan anda bisa lebih menjaga istri anda. Apalagi disaat kondisinya sedang seperti ini. Aku harap kau mengerti perkataanku, Tuan Cho." Dokter itu berkata tenang, namun nadanya sangat serius. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Kemudian ia melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat Sungmin dirawat. Yesung, Donghae dan istri mereka masing masing sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk beristirahat sejenak di rumah. Mereka juga sudah meminta Kyuhyun istirahat, tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya teriris sembilu menatap keadaan Sungmin. Kaki kiri istrinya itu terbalut gips, kemudian bagian bawah dadanya dibebat kuat karena patah tulang rusuknya, walaupun sekarang tertutup pakaian rumah sakitnya. Pipi kanan Sungmin tampak memar, dan sudut bibirnya yang robek masih sedikit membiru. Selang oksigen melekat di bawah hidung Sungmin untuk membantunya bernafas.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Perlahan tangannya terulur meraih jemari kanan Sungmin. Menciuminya satu per satu dengan sayang. Lalu menempelkan telapak tangan yang terasa dingin itu di wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan ini semua. Ia pun bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit, tepat di sisi Sungmin. Masih menggenggam jemari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya hingga jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah istrinya menipis.

"Cepat bangun, Sungmin… Aku akan terus menunggumu disini, arra?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin, kemudian diciumnya lama kening istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun memegang ucapannya, ia benar-benar duduk di sisi Sungmin dan terus menatap wajah istrinya itu. Hingga sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah gorden di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun masih bertahan di posisinya. Kemudian seorang suster masuk hendak memeriksa Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan istri Anda." Sapanya ramah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Namja tampan itu lalu melepas genggamannya pada jemari Sungmin, mengelus pipi yeoja itu sekilas. Kemudian mundur, membiarkan suster itu memeriksa kondisi istrinya. Mata tajamnya tak luput mengawasi, ia hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian suster itu selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan pamit keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun kembali ke sisi Sungmin dan meraih tangan Sungmin, menempelkannya ke wajahnya.

"Ini sudah pagi, kenapa kau belum bangun juga?" bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun kemudian merundukkan wajahnya, dan bibirnya mulai menjelajahi wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan ia menggeser gerak bibirnya, dari dahi ke kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam, terus ke pipinya, dan berhenti ketika mencapai sudut bibir Sungmin yang masih sedikit membiru. Kyuhyun menyentuhkan-hampir tidak kentara-jari telunjuknya di sana. Ia memandang sendu luka itu, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Jemari Sungmin terasa bergerak dalam genggamannya, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. Terlihat kedua kelopak mata yeoja itu bergerak-gerak, lalu mulai terbuka perlahan. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" bisiknya halus.

Sungmin masih diam, mengadaptasikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Kemudian senyum di wajah tampan suaminya terefleksi dalam retina matanya. Sungmin tampaknya masih bingung, ia kehilangan orientasi dengan kondisinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?" didengarnya Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

'_Apa aku sudah mati? Inikah surgamu, Tuhan?' _batin Sungmin.

Karena rasanya tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang', memimpikannya saja Sungmin tidak berani. Sungmin tetap diam, sampai kedua kelopak matanya sayup-sayup tertutup dan kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Yang pertama dirasakan Sungmin saat kembali membuka matanya adalah silau. Dengan cepat ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia bermaksud menghalau sinar yang mengganggu penglihatannya itu, namun kedua tangannya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menolongnya, membantu menghalau sinar itu. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka matanya tanpa gangguan, dan ketika matanya sudah benar-benar fokus, Sungmin menatap heran.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bangun, hmm?" suara bass yang disukainya itu menyapa telinganya.

Sungmin bisa melihat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun, suaminya, dan matanya beralih memandang telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menaungi kedua matanya. Sungmin masih menatap bingung, namun ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Op-pa?" tanyanya serak, ia masih tidak yakin ini benar-benar nyata.

"Apa sayang? Kau mau minum? Kau pasti haus." Kyuhyun dengan sigap menuang air dari teko ke gelas yang tersedia di meja di samping ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring. Namja itu hanya menggunakan satu tangannya, mengingat tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memayungi mata Sungmin dari sinar lampu di ruangan itu.

Sungmin hanya terpaku mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, hingga namja itu menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun membantu mengangkat sedikit kepala Sungmin, agar memudahkan istrinya itu meneguk. Hatinya benar-benar lega sekarang, sangat berbeda saat Sungmin sadar namun kembali tertidur tadi pagi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun panik, ia pikir Tuhan benar-benar mengambil Sungmin. Ternyata yeoja itu hanya tertidur, menurut penjelasan dokter.

Sungmin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari mulut gelas, saat dirasanya sudah cukup air mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Sudah?" Lagi-lagi suara lembut Kyuhyun terdengar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk linglung, masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini.

'_Aku tidak bermimpi, bukan?'_

Sentuhan halus di pipinya membuatnya tersadar. Sungmin kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang besar menangkup hati hati kedua pipinya, berusaha tidak menyakiti memar di sana.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa kau merasa sakit di bagian tubuhmu?" Sinar kecemasan tampak di _onyx _Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang tubuhnya rasakan.

"Da-dadaku sedikit…nyeri. Dan…punggungku…perih…" jawab Sungmin pelan, tak lebih dari bisikan.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memandang penuh arti padanya, kemudian namja itu memajukan wajahnya. Mencium lembut pipi kiri Sungmin. Sungmin tak menyangka, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, sentuhan Kyuhyun sangat menentramkan hatinya. Sungmin sampai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di pipinya.

'_Rasa hangat ini terasa nyata. Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi?' _Sungmin masih saja bertanya-tanya.

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, dan… terima kasih sudah bertahan, sayang."

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu berada disisinya setiap saat. Tidak sekalipun ia meninggalkan Sungmin, yah mungkin hanya meninggalkannya sesaat untuk ke kamar mandi. Bahkan pekerjaannya pun di lakukan di ruang rawat Sungmin, di saat yeoja itu sudah tertidur. Sahabat-sahabat mereka menjenguk setiap harinya, berusaha memberi semangat kepada Sungmin, adik kecil mereka.

"Sungminnie, bagaimana kakimu? Sudah lebih baik? Punggungmu? Rusukmu?" Donghae dengan antusias bertanya kepada Sungmin, setelah ia merangkul dan menciumi pipi kiri Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Oppa, aku bukan anak kecil. Berhenti mencium pipiku, atau Eunhyuk eonni akan marah." Erang Sungmin saat Donghae kembali menyambangi pipi tembamnya.

Ucapan Sungmin malah membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, hmm? Kau ini tetap lucu walaupun sudah dewasa." Eunhyuk merasa gemas, ia ingin mencubit sebelah pipi Sungmin yang bebas dari ciuman Donghae jika saja pipi putih itu tidak memar. Akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

Ryeowook membelai kepala Sungmin, merapikan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar bersyukur melihat Sungmin seperti ini, tidak terbaring lemah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Ryeowook, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sentuhan eonni terasa seperti eomma." Ucapnya pelan, namun tetap tersenyum. Pandangan matanya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Aku merindukan eomma." Ucap Sungmin pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Sontak semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Donghae yang masih asyik dengan pipi Sungmin juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik, namun Eunhyuk dengan cepat memecah keheningan.

"Loh, Ryeowook-ah 'kan memang eomma. Lihat saja perutnya, bayinya sudah tak sabar ingin keluar. Bukan begitu, Wookie?" Eunhyuk sengaja bersuara ceria, agar Sungmin tidak bersedih.

"Iya, Min. Kau boleh kok memanggilku eomma seperti anakku kelak, hahaha." Ryeowook dengan tanggap mengikuti Eunhyuk. Ia merangkul Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Ya, itu benar. Yesung hyung 'kan yang paling tua di antara kita, dia akan menjadi appa kita semua." Tambah Donghae.

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton, mendadak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sungminnie boleh memanggilku appa, tetapi kau! Kau itu tidak sadar statusmu, Lee Donghae? Anakmu bahkan lahir lebih dulu dibanding anakku, dan kau mau memanggilku 'appa'?"

Donghae hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, mengabaikan aura hitam Yesung yang menguar.

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae, kecuali Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Ia berdiri menyandar di dinding, sejak Donghae dan yang lainnya datang dan memonopoli istrinya.

Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya, kemudian mendesah kecewa.

"Hei, _yeorobun._ Waktu menjenguk sudah habis, apa kalian sadar?"

"Masa sih? Kupikir kita baru lima menit disini." Donghae meragukan perkataan istrinya, namun begitu melihat arlojinya ia tampak sebal.

"Bahkan kita sudah kelebihan setengah jam di sini." Timpal Yesung santai.

"Untung tidak ada yang menegur kita. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Sungminnie masih butuh istirahat." Ryeowook buru-buru membereskan kulit buah yang berserakan di meja di samping ranjang Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Sungmin. "Besok kau sudah boleh pulang, jadi istirahatlah baik-baik hari ini, arra?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Sementara Donghae dan para yeoja sibuk menasihati Sungmin, Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menyandar di dinding.

"Masalah kemarin sudah selesai. Ternyata Kim Jungmo memang orang bermasalah. Dia sudah sering ribut dengan lawan bisnisnya, namun tampaknya yang paling parah adalah denganmu kemarin. Kematiannnya dan tingkah busuknya menjadi _headline news _kemarin." Jelas Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, hyung." Yesung tersenyum mendengar kalimat singkat itu. Namja itu kemudian menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan, Kyuhyun-ah. Yang dapat diandalkannya hanya dirimu sekarang, selain kami tentunya." Ucapan Yesung sarat makna dan dalam.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Kalian jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak melamun, ia ingin memejamkan matanya namun tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar ingin tertidur, kemudian bermimpi bertemu orangtuanya. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia tak sadarkan diri pasca operasi pengagkatan peluru itu. Sungmin merasa mimpi itu nyata, bagaimana Eommanya memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Bagaimana Appanya yang juga mendekapnya hangat.

Sungmin ingin bahwa itu semua bukan mimpi, tapi rasanya mustahil mengingat kedua orangtuanya sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Matanya mulai menghangat, dan cairan bening mulai meluncur satu persatu menuruni pipinya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dirasakan Sungmin, kemudian dagunya terangkat dan wajah Kyuhyun tampak di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis. Ada aku disini." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian ia menaiki ranjang Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati merangkul tubuh ringkih itu. Mencium sekilas bibir istrinya, kemudian mendekap Sungmin.

"Aku merindukan eomma…" bisik Sungmin, airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Aku tahu, kumohon jangan menangis sayang. Itu menyiksaku." Sahut Kyuhyun lirih.

Tetapi Sungmin tak dapat menahannya. Ia akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Melepas semua isakannya di sana. Kyuhyun tak bisa mencegah lagi, namja itu hanya diam dan mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut. Sebisa mungkin menghindari menyentuh luka di punggung istrinya.

Puas melepas tangisnya, Sungmin langsung tertidur dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seolah tak bosan memandangi wajah itu, mencium bibir itu.

"Tetaplah dalam pelukanku seperti ini, Min. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan menjagamu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah oke, Sungminnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Hari ini Sungmin sudah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter, dengan syarat setiap dua hari sekali periksa ke rumah sakit.

"Bajumu sudah di bereskan?" ganti Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun oppa sudah membereskannya sejak pagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum, menatap Sungmin penuh arti.

"Dia sudah berubah, bukan? Kuharap Kyuhyun akan selamanya begitu."

Sungmin terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Lalu mata _foxy_nya menatap pintu kamar mandi di mana dibaliknya Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak yakin. Benarkah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar peduli padanya? Bukan hanya karena ia sedang sakit seperti ini 'kan? Sungmin mengetahui bahwa semua perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun nyata adanya, bukan mimpi seperti yang diduganya. Namun Sungmin canggung menerima semua itu. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, bahwa akhirnya Tuhan memberinya sebuah _miracle_. Sungmin hanya khawatir Kyuhyun akan kembali acuh padanya jika ia sembuh.

Kedatangan dokter memecah lamunannya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi. Sungmin kembali memasang wajah cerahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan risau hatinya.

"Nona Lee, saya akan memeriksa kondisi Anda sekali lagi. Dan mungkin memberikan obat juga." Dokter itu berujar ramah.

Sungmin mengangguk, mempersilahkan dokter memeriksanya. Sementara yang lain menyingkir, memberi ruang agar dokter lebih leluasa.

Dokter itu mengangguk puas setelah selesai memeriksa Sungmin. Kemudian ia menyuntikkan obat di lengan Sungmin, kemudian tersenyum.

"Anda memang luar biasa, daya sembuh Anda tergolong cepat. Mungkin dalam satu minggu ke depan Nona Lee sudah bisa berjalan normal dan gips ini bisa dilepas."

Helaan nafas lega dan gumaman penuh syukur terdengar di kamar itu. Kyuhyun kemudian maju, menyalami dokter dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah tugasku, Tuan Cho. Tidak usah sungkan. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Dokter berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Akan kubawakan ini ke mobil." Donghae mengambil tas berisi pakaian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Aku juga ya." Eunhyuk menunjuk dua keranjang buah di tangannya sambil mengedip dan bergegas menyusul suaminya.

Sungmin baru menyadari tak ada kehadiran Yesung, ia menoleh kepada Ryeowook.

"Wookie eonni, kemana Yesung oppa?"

"Dia ada tugas, Min. Jadi tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu pulang hari ini." Ryeowook memasang wajah meminta maaf sambil membenarkan sweater yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku merasa merepotkan kalian. Apalagi eonni sedang hamil."

Ryeowook tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah ya. Aku ada jadwal periksa kandungan beberapa menit lagi. Mianhae, ne?"

Sungmin tampak takjub. Ia memperhatikan perut Ryeowook yang mulai membuncit. Mata bulatnya berbinar, membuat Ryeowook gemas.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya. Aku pergi dulu ya, kau baik-baiklah istirahat di rumah." Pamit Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu ne? hati-hatilah dalam perjalanan pulang."

Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga hati-hati Ryeowookie."

Senyuman terakhir dilayangkan Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua di sana. Sungmin tampak kikuk menghadapi situasi ini. Ia bergerak hendak turun dari ranjang. Belum sempat kakinya menapak lantai, kedua lengan Kyuhyun sudah menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"B-bukankah kita mau pulang, oppa?" tanyanya balik kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tetapi tidak menjawab Sungmin. Ia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini. Di luar agak dingin." Ucapnya sambil memakaikan Sungmin sebuah _beanie heat_ rajut berwarna pink yang lucu.

Setelah terpasang, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Waeyo, oppa?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, kemudian memegang dagu Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Menatap dalam-dalam iris bening kecoklatan itu. Membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar.

Ciuman hangat nan lembut pun diterima Sungmin. Dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mendekapnya. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya, menjelajahi seluruh permukaan belahan daging kenyal itu. Sungmin meremas kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, mencari pegangan.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya beberapa menit kemudian, menatap bibir Sungmin yang memerah.

"Apa disini masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan sembari menyentuh sudut bibir Sungmin.

"T-tidak." Sungmin menggeleng, nafasnya masih tidak karuan, begitu pula jantungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian membopong tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf update lama, pendek pula. Saya cuma lagi ga semangat, makanya hasilnya begini deh. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Ga banyak omong deh, saya cuma minta dukungan agar ff ini cepet kelar. Oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Qhia503, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Tiasicho, aidafuwafuwa, riesty137, chaerashin, Kyurin Minnie, sitara1083, Ri Yong Kim, ChoKyunnie, mitatitu, reaRelf, Minhyunni1318, Maximumelf, SunghyoJoY, .1, coffeewie137, saltybear, Zhang Cao Bei, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, sudokyu, Cho Yooae, bebek, nova137, dming, MalaJaeWook, aeyraa kms, Lee Azizah Cho, kyumin, lisnana1, arisatae, InnaSMl137, ZaAra eviLKyu, fennyfenny, miss key, Lida, yuraKim, KyoKMS26, abilhikmah, Alfia Retno S, Name Thia, Kinan, inggo, okoyunjae, Kanaya, QQ KyuminShipper, Uky, parkhyun, Chikyumin, adekyumin joyer, amelia jillbely, SazkiaSiwonestELF, RirinKyuMin, Kim Min Ah, dirakyu, dessykyumin, Baby kyumin, isee, ussu, kimteechul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN?**


	6. Lembar Enam

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu mobil, berhati-hati menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang terlelap. Ya, terlelap. Rupanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit ke mansion ini Sungmin tertidur. Mungkin pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter sesaat sebelum pulang tadi. Selama di mobil pun yeoja ini hanya diam, bergelung dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar meletakkan satu telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, entah digigiti atau apa.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa geli, sisi kekanakan Sungmin belum hilang sepenuhnya ternyata. Ia meraih telunjuk itu, membuat sang empunya tersentak. Kyuhyun membawa jemari itu ke bibirnya sendiri, menciuminya pelan. Menatap balik wajah Sungmin yang tampak memerah, malu.

"Kebiasaanmu menggigiti jari belum hilang, ya." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, bermaksud menggoda istrinya itu.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk, menyandarkan pipinya yang merona ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh istrinya. Kemudian namja Cho ini melihat Sungmin menguap kecil. Ia pun menyamankan posisi Sungmin dalam pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin yang memang sudah mengantuk hanya bisa menurut. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tepukan halus tangan Kyuhyun di punggungnya semakin membuatnya nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun berhenti menepuk punggung Sungmin, tangannya beralih mengusap pipi istrinya itu. Menunduk mendekati wajah Sungmin dan mencium bibir itu. Entahlah, Kyuhyun seperti ketagihan akan bibir Sungmin. Lenguhan samar istrinya terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi 'mencuri' ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih pulas. Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya.

"Mianhae mengganggu tidurmu, sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan disinilah Tuan Cho ini sekarang. Berusaha keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong tubuh istrinya. Ia baru saja menaiki dua anak tangga menuju pintu rumahnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae, sang pemilik suara. "Suaramu mengganggu, hyung."

Diliriknya Sungmin dalam gendongannya, takut-takut yeoja itu terbangun.

"Ups! Aku tidak tahu ia tidur. Baiklah, tampaknya aku memang harus pulang. Besok saja aku ke sini lagi. Kajja, Hyukkie! Kita pulang saja!" Donghae menggandeng Eunhyuk, namun ia berbalik dan mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. Sedang Eunhyuk mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini mengganggu tidurnya saja." Ketus Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Dasar evil. Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Donghae.

"Sudah, besok kita masih bisa menemui Sungminnie. Kyuhyun benar, kita hanya mengganggu istirahatnya. Sudah, ayo kita pulang! Kasihan Eunhae, dia pasti bosan hanya bersama Eomma." Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae untuk beranjak pulang.

Sementara Kyuhyun melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah pulas Sungmin, sesekali mencium hidung yeoja itu. Membuat para _maid_ yang melihatnya tersenyum dan saling berbisik.

"Syukurlah, Nyonya akhirnya pulang juga. Dan Tuan Cho kelihatannya sayang sekali ya pada Nyonya."

"Tentu saja. Istri sebaik Nyonya, Tuan Cho sudah tidak waras jika tidak mencintai istri seperti itu."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Tolong siapkan kamar yang dibawah, aku ingin memakainya sementara sampai Sungmin sembuh. Dan juga buatkan sup hangat untuk makan siang. Bawa saja ke kamar atas." Titah Kyuhyun, membuat semua _maid_nya mengangguk hormat.

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin menggeliat, tak lama kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Mata bulat itu mengerjap sesaat, berusaha mengenali ruangan tempatnya berbaring.

"Oppa?" tanyanya, saat melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut istrinya. "Apa? Kau mau makan?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang sudah siang oppa?"

"Bukan siang lagi, tapi sekarang…" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas arlojinya, "…sudah pukul empat sore." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Astaga, lama sekali aku tertidur." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

'_Aish, pantas saja aku lapar sekali.'_ Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian mengambil mangkuk di atas nakas.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan Sungmin dengan melahap semangkuk sup yang tentu saja, disuapi oleh suami tampannya.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati Sungmin selama istrinya itu mengunyah, khawatir ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan memuntahkan makanannya. Pasalnya selama di rumah sakit kemarin, Sungmin menolak memakan makanan rumah sakit. Kalau mau pun hanya sedikit saja, itu pun kembali dimuntahkannya di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun lega kali ini semangkuk sup habis oleh Sungmin. Ia mengusap bibir Sungmin sekilas dengan tissue, kemudian beranjak hendak keluar kamar.

"Setelah ini kita bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan membawa ini ke dapur dulu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga Kyuhyun akan sebaik ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu…

'_**Setelah ini kita bersihkan tubuhmu… Kita?'**_ Sungmin terngiang kata-kata Kyuhyun.

'_A-apa maksud oppa?'_

Sungmin masih berpanik-panik ria saat Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar itu. Kyuhyun belum menyadari Sungmin yang panik itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya dan mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya di dalam sana.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dan menghampiri Sungmin yang terduduk di ranjang. Baru saja ia merunduk hendak mengangkat tubuh Sungmin saat didengarnya Sungmin terkesiap.

"A-apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tentu saja menggendongmu ke kamar mandi. Kakimu belum sembuh benar 'kan?"

"M-maksudku oppa mau membersihkan tubuhku?" Tanya Sungmin, semakin gugup.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi? Kau belum bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya masuk kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, namun ia masih berusaha memikirkan cara mencegah Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di pinggir _bathup_ yang berisi air hangat. Sungmin merasa pikirannya semakin _blank,_ ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menggulung lengan kemeja birunya. Sungmin hampir menjerit ketika Kyuhyun langsung melepas kaitan kancing-kancing yang ada di depan _dress_nya.

"O-oppa mau apa?" Sungmin mencengkeram erat bagian depan _dress_nya yang sudah terbuka bagian dadanya.

"Sayang, kau ini kenapa? Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhmu, tentu saja aku harus melepas bajumu. Oke?" sahut Kyuhyun berusaha sabar.

Sungmin menunduk, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Jadi artinya ia harus _naked_ di hadapan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tampaknya mengerti, ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menangkup kedua pipi istrinya itu.

"Kau malu padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point._

Sungmin mau tak mau menatap balik wajah Kyuhyun. Setelah terdiam sejenak, yeoja itu mengangguk pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau itu istriku, Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu malu padaku, arra?" Kyuhyun sedikit mendesak Sungmin.

Anggukan pelan yang ragu-ragu itu diterima Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan membuka pakaian Sungmin yang tertunda tadi.

Dan yah, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun sudah larut dengan kegiatannya. Mengusap perlahan tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat. Kyuhyun juga menggelung rambut panjang istrinya dan menyematkan sebuah _hair pin _ untuk menahan rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat berhati-hati menyentuh punggung Sungmin, mengingat luka di sana belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan masih tertutup perban. Begitu pula dada bawah Sungmin yang masih dibebat kuat. Kegiatan itu selesai beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sedang mengusap sisa-sisa air di tubuh istrinya dengan selembar handuk. Satu stel piyama yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun kini mulai terpasang di tubuh Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu malu untuk membuka obrolan di saat seperti ini. Untung saja saat ini ia sedang membelakangi suaminya itu. Sungmin tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sedang memasang kaitan bra di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan suaminya itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat dari belakang. Membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Oppa, apa yang-"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus, saat dirasakannya bibir Kyuhyun menciumi punggungnya lembut. Nafas Sungmin tercekat, dan jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal. Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan reaksi Sungmin, ia tetap fokus mencium punggung halus itu. Ciumannya terus merambat naik ke bahu Sungmin, dan berhenti ketika mencapai telinga yeoja itu. Dengan lembut dibalikannya tubuh Sungmin agar yeoja itu menghadap kepadanya. Kyuhyun memasangkan atasan piyama itu sebagai langkah terakhir, lalu merundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Tanpa melepas ciumannya Kyuhyun kembali membopong tubuh Sungmin dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang berkutat di dapur, membuat dua gelas coklat panas. Kyuhyun menolak ketika salah satu _maid_nya hendak membantu.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, Tuan." Dengan patuh _maid_nya itu mengangguk hormat, dalam hati bersyukur majikannya berubah sebaik ini.

Setelah menyibukkan diri selama hampir dua puluh menit, Kyuhyun membawa dua gelas coklat itu ke kamarnya. Mungkin Sungmin bisa tertidur lebih nyenyak setelah meminum ini, pikirnya. Namun tak dilihatnya keberadaan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya menangkap sebelah pintu ganda yang menuju balkon terbuka. Apa mungkin istrinya di sana?

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju balkon, sambil membawa coklat panas buatannya. Benar saja, sosok mungil istrinya ada di sana. Berdiri menyandar pada tembok balkon. Tanpa suara Kyuhun meletakkan dua gelas di tangannya di atas meja di sudut. Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil dua lembar selimut tebal. Kembali ke balkon kamarnya dan menghampiri istrinya yang tampak melamun.

Sungmin tersentak saat sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya, menyusul rangkulan erat tangan seseorang dan kecupan di pipinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Suara bass suaminya terdengar.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin, kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh istrinya.

Beberapa menit mereka berdiri dalam keheningan, diiringi hembusan pelan angin malam. Sungmin bergerak melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tidak nyaman rasanya pelukan Kyuhyun di saat hatinya tak menentu seperti ini. Seminggu sudah sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit dan perasaan canggung melandanya.

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia hendak melangkah ke kamar saat dirasakannya sesuatu menahan tangannya.

Detik berikutnya dilihatnya Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, hendak membopong dirinya.

"Tidak usah, oppa. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, gips-mu baru saja dilepas. Sudahlah, kau ini menurut saja apa susahnya?"

Sungmin pun tidak mengerti. Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuatnya kesal. Hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk menjadi sensitif. Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar meremehkan di telinganya.

"Aku bisa sendiri! Aku bukan orang lemah!" bentaknya keras kepada Kyuhyun.

Namja itu terkejut mendengar bentakan istrinya. ia mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Sungmin, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau gendong ke sana kemari dan kau permainkan sesuka hati. Aku punya perasaan, kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkan perasaanku hah?" sembur Sungmin cepat. Nafasnya tersengal karena emosi yang meluap.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin tajam. Membiarkan yeoja itu menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa? Kau membuatku terbuai dengan perlakuan manismu, tetapi kau menggantungkan perasaanku. Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku sudah lelah, oppa… Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Sungmin mengusap setitik airmatanya yang muncul. Ia tidak akan menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar semua isi hati yeoja itu. Sungmin hanya ingin pengakuan mendengar kata-kata istrinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali diliputi perasaan bersalah.

'_Apa ini saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi…aku belum siap' _batin Kyuhyun berperang di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan. Ia tidak bisa menghujani yeoja dengan kata-kata manis penuh cinta. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan cara berbeda, tidakkah Sungmin menyadari itu?

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seperti itu, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Ia melangkah meninggalkan namja itu berdiri di sana. Namun baru dua langkah kakinya bergerak, sebuah pelukan dirasakannya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Sungmin bergeming, suaranya sudah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, menatap dalam-dalam kedua _foxy _istrinya. Sungmin hanya diam, dibiarkannya kali ini Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kursi malas ala _Cleopatra _di sudut balkon. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana, kemudian memangku tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku…tidak tahu harus memulai darimana." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tapi yang harus kau tahu, Min. Aku membutuhkan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Saat kau sedang kritis kemarin, aku merasa...putus asa. Aku memohon pada Tuhan agar menyelamatkanmu. Hal yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan. Dan… Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan perasaanmu." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Kau selalu menganggap cintaku adalah keajaiban untukmu. Kau salah, sayang. Kaulah _miracle _yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Cintaku sudah terkunci padamu sejak dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini. Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku merasa bahagia dengan kehadiranmu. Aku bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan dirimu. Kau yang selalu mengisi keseharianku, kau yang menghiburku dengan tingkah konyolmu, kau membuatku tidak merasa kesepian. Hingga sesuatu yang gelap itu merasuki hatiku. Aku menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis. Aku tahu aku salah, aku keterlaluan. Maaf untuk semua luka yang kutimbulkan. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkannya perlahan, jika kau masih memberiku kesempatan."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, dilihatnya air mata yeoja itu sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Sungmin bahkan tidak repot-repot menahan isakannya kini. Ia terus menangis tergugu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sudah tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini di depannya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau memaafkanku? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, sayang…"

Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Bibirnya mulai menciumi pelipis yeoja itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah, sayang… Kasihan kedua matamu, mereka bisa bengkak nanti…" bujuk Kyuhyun halus.

Sungmin menurutinya beberapa menit kemudian. Tangisnya sudah tidak separah tadi, namun ia masih sesenggukan dan bahunya bergetar. Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya meraih segelas coklat yang sempat terlupakan. Yah walau tidak sepanas tadi namun rasanya masih cukup hangat. Mengangsurkan bibir gelas itu ke bibir Sungmin yang gemetar. Perlahan Sungmin mulai meneguk cairan coklat itu. Kyuhyun membantu memegangi gelasnya, satu tangan lainnya masih memeluk tubuh istrinya.

Melihat Sungmin yang menjauhkan bibirnya dari mulut gelas, Kyuhyun menurunkan gelas itu. Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Tanpa oppa minta, aku…sudah memaafkan oppa." Bisiknya serak.

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin lembut, memandang mata indah yang sembab itu lekat.

"Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun, seulas senyum tulus tergambar di bibirnya sebelum ia melumat bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar lega sekarang, seolah ganjalan di hatinya hilang tanpa jejak. Seandainya ia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya, mungkin Sungmin tidak perlu menderita lebih lama. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Merasakan yeoja itu dalam pelukannya, mencintainya dan Kyuhyun bersumpah akan selalu menjaga istrinya ini.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak intens melumat bibir istrinya. Berusaha meyakinkan perasaan Sungmin melalui ciumannya ini. Agar Sungmin tidak lagi meragukan dirinya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya di antara gerakan bibirnya. Ia melihat mata Sungmin terpejam, alisnya sedikit bertaut. Menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mendapati hal itu, ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin lembut, berusaha memperat tautan bibir mereka. Lidahnya mulai menekan-nekan belahan bibir Sungmin, namun rupanya ia sudah tidak sabar. Dengan gemas digigitnya bibir _pinkish_ itu, yang dengan mudah membuka dan memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun berbuat lebih. Kyuhyun menyesap saliva Sungmin yang masih terasa seperti coklat, lidahnya menyapu bagian dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Nnggh…" Lenguhan Sungmin mulai terdengar.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat Kyuhyun mendominasi bibirnya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah memenuhi hatinya, euphoria itu membuatnya tidak berdaya. Maka Sungmin hanya pasrah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, mencoba menerima dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Sungmin berusaha membalas gerakan bibir Kyuhyun, namun suaminya itu memang jauh lebih lihai. Hidung mancung Sungmin menggesek lembut pipi Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Mmmh…nnggh…" Sungmin mencengkeram erat bagian depan piyama Kyuhyun, memintanya berhenti karena pasokan udara yang sudah limit.

Kyuhyun mengerti isyarat Sungmin, dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepas cumbuan panasnya. Menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah, tersengal menarik nafas.

"Jeongmal saranghae, nae Sungmin…" bisik Kyuhyun, tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang terpejam, wajahnya tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apalagi menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan jarak yang teramat tipis.

"Na-nado saranghae, oppa…" cicitnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin. Tidak ingin berlama-lama membiarkan bibir manis istrinya terlepas dari pagutannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lengan kursi, dengan beralaskan bantal sofa. Menarik lembut tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbungkus selimut untuk rebah di atas tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh…oppa…" erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencium dan menjilati rahangnya. Sukses membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

Kyuhyun menyibak perlahan helaian rambut Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kulit leher Sungmin yang putih bersih, membuat Kyuhyun gemas ingin menodainya. Ia pun memulai aksi bibirnya. Mencium dan menggigit lembut leher istrinya. Menimbulkan erangan kecil dari mulut Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengatupkan giginya di sana. Ciumannya bergeser ke daerah bawah telinga Sungmin, dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun gatal ingin meninggalkan tandanya. Ia menghisap kuat bagian itu, menciumnya dan kembali menghisapnya hingga tercetak ruam merah keunguan di sana.

"Nnngh…o-oppa…"

"Apa sayang?" bisik Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap sibuk mengukir jejak merah itu di garis rahang Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan bibir Kyuhyun di rahangnya. Nafasnya sudah tak karuan, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya seperti ini. Apakah ini sisi asli seorang Cho Kyuhyun? _Pervert Man._

Karena posisinya yang menindih Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana menekan pahanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mata bulatnya terbelalak.

"Ya, sayang… Kau sudah membuatku bergairah." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif, disertai tatapan menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Ooohh… Oppaaah… Aaahh…"

Erangan Sungmin terdengar jelas di kamar luas itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei ranjang, membuat kain itu kusut akibat remasannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, sungguh kenikmatan ini begitu kuat menghantamnya.

Sementara suaminya sedang berlutut di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka. Memanjakan liang senggama Sungmin dengan lidah panasnya, membuat yeoja itu menggelinjang. Kedua tangannya menahan paha mulus Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak.

"Op-oppaaa… Sudahh… Nnggh…" Sungmin semakin mengerang merasakan Kyuhyun menyesap kuat kewanitaannya di bawah sana, membuat perutnya merinding. Tanpa bisa ditahan, cairan kenikmatannya mengalir keluar, membasahi kewanitaannya dan selangkangannya. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menjilati cairan itu tanpa sisa, menampungnya sedikit di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian merangkak mendekati istrinya yang masih terengah memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin kemudian melumat bibir yeoja itu, dan menyalurkan cairan yang disimpan di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Mmpph… Nnnggh… " Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, namun namja itu belum melepaskan bibirnya.

"Nngh, oppa… Tadi itu apa?" tanyanya lemah, dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Itu cairanmu, sayang… Manis…" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menciumi dagu Sungmin, sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

Sungmin memasang wajah antara jijik dan terkejut, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Namja itu kembali melahap bibir Sungmin yang basah dan memerah pekat. Menggigiti bibir ranum itu, menguaknya dengan lidahnya lembut. Begitu bibir istrinya membuka, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Tanpa ampun menjelajah bagian dalam mulut Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu mengerang tertahan.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah punggung Sungmin. Kemudian membimbing yeoja itu untuk duduk, tanpa melepas cumbuannya. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin, sementara tangan lainnya melepas atasan piyama istrinya yang masih tersangkut di kedua lengannya. Setelah kain itu terlepas, Kyuhyun melemparnya asal. Tangannya ganti menyentakkan kaitan bra istrinya hingga terlepas. Puas membuat istrinya _naked,_ Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Saliva bening tampak di sudut bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menyesapnya.

Sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun menanggalkan celananya. Benar-benar terasa sesak di dalam sana. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyatu dengan istrinya, yang sudah terbaring pasrah dan sangat siap di hadapannya. Tanpa melepas atasan piyamanya, Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Menimbulkan ranjang besar itu sedikit berderit. Bibirnya menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya.

"Aku masuk sekarang, Min." bisiknya di telinga Sungmin, kemudian mengulum cuping telinga istrinya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, fokusnya pecah akibat lidah Kyuhyun di telinganya. Sungmin mengalungkan perlahan tangannya ke bahu Kyuhyun, saat kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai bekerja di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi wajah Sungmin, mengantisipasi jika istrinya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Namun ternyata tidak, Sungmin justru mengerang menyebut namanya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terpaku.

"O-oppa, kenapa berhentiihh?"

Suara istrinya seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah mengernyitkan alisnya. Melihat wajah istrinya, membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Ia menggigit hidung bangir Sungmin.

"Kau ingin lebih, eoh?" Godanya sambil menyeringai dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Menghantamkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang kenikmatan Sungmin.

Sungmin sontak mendesah keras, kedua tangannya semakin erat melingkari leher Kyuhyun. Membuat keduanya menempel tanpa jarak. Kyuhyun terus bergerak konstan, berusaha mencari kenikmatan untuk Sungmin dan juga untuknya sendiri.

Jemari Sungmin perlahan merayapi kaitan kancing piyama Kyuhyun, bermaksud membukanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Hhh… Buka saja, sayang… Aku ingin kau yang membukanya…" Kyuhyun merespon sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melepas dekapan lengannya pada punggung Sungmin, untuk memudahkan istrinya melepas piyamanya. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan saat jemari lentik Sungmin meraba dada polosnya. Sentuhan jemari halus itu mengirim jutaan getaran listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Belum pernah Kyuhyun merasa seperti ini dengan sentuhan yeoja. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya begini.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir istrinya, dengan panas dan penuh saliva. Tangannya kembali menjelajahi kulit halus Sungmin. Bermain-main di puting Sungmin yang menegang hebat, menggoda Sungmin dengan belaian halus di punggungnya.

Lidahnya terus mencecap lidah Sungmin. Menikmati manisnya rasa bibir itu, membuatnya melayang.

"Nngghhmmph…"

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan, saat Kyuhyun menemukan titik kenikmatan itu. Remasan jemari Sungmin pada helai rambutnya, serta perut yeoja itu kembali menegang membuat Kyuhyun mengerti. Dengan sigap ia mempercepat gerak pinggulnya, menginvasi Sungmin dengan keras namun nikmat.

'_Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, ingin mendengar erangan nikmat istrinya.

"A-aaaah… Oppaaa… A-aku ingin-aaahh…" Sungmin tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang, pandangannya memutih dan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun demikian. Ia memejamkan matanya saat gelombang kenikmatan menderanya. Membiarkan cairannya menyembur keluar, memasuki liang istrinya dengan deras. Kyuhyun menunduk, bibirnya mendekati leher Sungmin yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ buatannya. Mencium lembut dan lama, tepat di tulang tenggorokan Sungmin. Sungmin melenguh kecil, merasakan geli pada lehernya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin…"

Sungmin terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun, tak lama seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Namun belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah dibungkam rapat.

Kyuhyun mencium penuh-penuh bibirnya, begitu lembut dan berperasaan. Tangannya mendekap Sungmin erat, seolah tubuh mungil itu akan hilang jika ia tidak memeluknya. Begitu lama bibir keduanya bertaut, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya lagi.

Kyuhyun melepas bibir Sungmin saat yeoja itu sudah menggeliat gelisah dalam dekapannya, mencari udara untuk bernafas. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersengal, tampak sangat menggoda di matanya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, kejantanannya kembali menegang di dalam liang hangat Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang berjuang mencari nafas, membuka matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba lubangnya kembali terasa penuh.

"_Shall we?" _Kyuhyun menyeringai menggoda Sungmin dan tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya, Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir Sungmin, meredam desahan erotis istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Akhirnya, saya bisa melewati masa frustasi saya dan menyelesaikan chapter ini. Ini semua berkat dukungan readers, hehehe. Gimana? Masih kurang KyuMin momentnya? Buat saya sih ini sudah selesai, maaf ending yang gaje ini. Tapi saya niat bikin satu chap lagi tentang kehidupan mereka setelah ini. Itu juga kalo ada yang mau hahaha. **

**Terus saya juga minta maaf buat kekurangan cerita ini. Yah, maklumlah amatiran hihi. Saya masih dalam proses belajar. Mohon bantuannya, ne? Mudah-mudahan di next ff saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Amiiinn.**

**Ya udah deh, saya minta tanggepan readers semua tentang chap ini. Oke? Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**nova137, aidafuwafuwa, MalaJaeWook, Maximumelf, chaerashin, abilhikmah, sitara1083, .1, reaRelf, HeeKitty, Zhang Cao Bei, riesty137, mitatitu, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, Qhia503, Cho Yooae, KyoKMS26, Han407, elfkyulover, Minhyunni1318, bebek, Leeeunjae13, nurichan4, Kim Min Ah, Tiasicho, saltybear, coffeewie137, kikyu elfishkyu snowers, dessykyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Kyurin Minnie, arisatae, tripler lee, , Lee Azizah Cho, dming, Diamond, RirinKyuMin, miss key, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Kinan, fishyelf, okoyunjae, Hana, wonnie, kyuhyun kece, Alfia Retno S, asdfghjkyu, aeyraa kms, parkhyun, Uky, Kezia, inggo, iseee, Baby kyumin, QQ KyuminShipper, Adekyumin joyer, UyunUmin, Chikyumin, SunghyoJoY, UyunElfRyeowook, Cho meiwa, octachoi, kyuppilming, kimteechul, Guest, fariny**

**Kalo ada yang belum kesebut saya minta maaf lagi ya, saya hanya sebut yang review di chap kemarin. Tapi saya bener-bener seneng dan ngehargain kok yang review dari awal sampe kemarin. Kalau ngga kesebut jangan marah, ne? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE?**


	7. Lembar Tujuh : Epilog

**Miracle for Me**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**KyuMin saling memiliki, cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, membiasakan pandangannya terhadap sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'_Aish, cepat sekali waktu berjalan!' _gerutunya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pikir ini masih malam. Ia masih ingin menikmati hangatnya tubuh istrinya. Sebenarnya tadi malam Kyuhyun berencana melakukannya hingga pagi, namun ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan. Akhirnya setelah mengulang sampai tujuh kali Kyuhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat. Apalagi istrinya itu baru saja sembuh. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Menoleh ke arah kirinya, dimana sang istri masih terlelap di lengannya. Tampak sangat damai dan polos wajah itu. Membuat Kyuhyun betah memandanginya. Jemari Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh dahi mulus itu, turun ke hidung indah istrinya, membelai lembut pipi _chubby _itu, dan ketika sampai di bibir menggodanya jemari Kyuhyun berhenti. Bibir ini yang semalaman dicumbunya, diciuminya penuh cinta. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian iseng mencubit bibir atas dan bawah milik istrinya itu. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya terganggu, namun ia tidak terbangun.

Sebersit pikiran nakal berkelebat di otak evilnya, dan seringaian itu terulas di bibir Kyuhyun.

'_Beberapa ronde yang menyenangkan di pagi hari yang cerah. Menarik juga.' _

Kyuhyun merasa kejantanannya mulai terbangun di dalam liang hangat dan sempit istrinya. Ia memulai aksi nakalnya. Memajukan wajahnya dan bibirnya menggapai bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Menguntungkan sekali kebiasaan tidur istrinya ini. Mempermudah lidah Kyuhyun bekerja, tanpa perlu repot-repot meminta bibir itu membuka. Kyuhyun terus mencumbu Sungmin dengan belaian lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin yang masih tertidur agar bangun dan bermain dengannya.

"Nnngh…" Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar, yang tentu saja diabaikan dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin nampaknya mulai terganggu tidurnya ketika dirasakannya bibirnya seperti terhisap sesuatu. Entah apa itu ia tidak tahu. Dan juga nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ia mengerang pelan, memberi tahu sang pengganggu bahwa ia masih ingin tidur.

"Ngghmmph…" Sungmin akhirnya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya, walaupun terasa sangat berat dan mengantuk.

Pandangannya belum terlalu jelas, maka yeoja ini mengerjap sesaat agar jelas. Kalau tidak salah tadi ia melihat wajah tampan suaminya menempel tepat dengan wajahnya.

Namun saat pandangannya sudah mulai jelas dan semakin jelas, Sungmin membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menjerit, namun suaranya tertahan oleh bibir suaminya yang masih asyik mencecap bibirnya.

"Mmmmh…" Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan protes teredamnya. Kali ini kedua tangannya membantu dengan mendorong kuat bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya, sedikit tidak senang. Namun ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat mengendur akibat dorongan Sungmin tadi.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang menatap protes padanya, mata yeoja itu memandangnya dengan pandangan menuduh. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tatapan itu. Ia membuka suaranya dengan menantang.

"Apa? Kau tahu Min, kau itu sudah menggangguku. Aku sedang bersenang-senang membangunkanmu tadi dan kau malah menghentikan aku. Karena kau sudah bangun sekarang, kurasa aku harus membalasmu supaya adil. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu Sungmin membalas atau menolaknya, Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir istrinya. Tubuhnya berguling dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya, tidak membiarkannya bergerak bebas.

Sungmin kembali membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan arogan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat ia menjawab dirasakannya Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Sungmin mencoba mengelak. Hei, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat pendek. Tentu saja ia tidak siap sama sekali. Namun Sungmin tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Kedua lengan suaminya mengungkungnya erat, tidak sampai sesak tetapi cukup membatasi gerakannya.

"Mmmpph…" Sungmin mencoba memiringkan wajahnya, namun bibir Kyuhyun semakin erat menekan bibirnya. Membuat kepala Sungmin semakin melesak di bantal.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, membiarkan suaminya berbuat sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak lagi melawan. Melihat kepasrahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai di antara ciumannya. Ia melepaskan kungkungannya terhadap tubuh mungil istrinya. Kejantanannya sudah semakin menegang di bawah sana, memenuhi rongga hangat istrinya. Sungmin pun bisa merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar yakin sekarang, Kyuhyun memang namja _pervert._

"Sayang, aku ingin melakukannya lagi…" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Bibirnya ganti mencumbu telinga Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

"Oppaaa, semalam 'kan sudah… Aku masih lelaaah…" Sungmin tanpa sadar merajuk, mengeluarkan sisi aegyeonya.

Melihat wajah Sungmin dan mendengar suaranya merajuk manja seperti itu, Kyuhyun justru semakin _horny. _Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menumbuk liang senggama Sungmin.

"Nnnggh… Oppaah…"

"Nah, kau menikmatinya 'kan? Jadi jangan menolak lagi, oke? Kita akan mengulang ronde semalam, kalau bisa harus lebih banyak. Jadi bersiaplah, sayang…" Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Ap-apa? A-aku tidak mau, ak-mmmph…" Protesan Sungmin kembali putus, terbungkam oleh cumbuan mesra bibir suaminya.

.

.

.

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama." Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara kepada istrinya itu. Namun tak ada balasan, padahal si bunny mungil itu sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sabar.

O-ow, rupanya istri imutnya ini sedang ngambek, eoh? Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengaku ia sudah keterlaluan tadi pagi. Sejak Sungmin bangun hingga pukul satu siang tadi Kyuhyun baru berhenti mengerjai tubuh istrinya. Makan siang pun terlewat, apalagi sarapan. Ketika di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun kembali melakukannya walau hanya sekali.

Pasti Sungmin sangat kelelahan, belum lagi rasa ngilu yang hebat di daerah bawah tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Membiarkan Sungmin dengan aksi ngambeknya itu. Ia harus datang ke perusahaannya, untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen penting. Kyuhyun memandang geli wajah merengut Sungmin. Diciumnya sekilas pipi tembam itu, kemudian Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Sungmin menyipitkan mata melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia masih kesal dengan suaminya itu. Keterlaluan sekali membiarkan dirinya kelaparan hanya demi bercinta. Jangan salahkan jika nanti makanan di meja makan akan ludes tak bersisa.

Kruyuk~

Lagi-lagi perut Sungmin berbunyi, tanda minta diisi segera. Sungmin mengusapnya sekilas, kemudian dengan tertatih berusaha keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aish, jalanku jadi lambat seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara oppa!" omelnya entah pada siapa.

Setelah melewati lima belas menit yang panjang untuk mencapai meja makannya, Sungmin akhirnya berhasil duduk di kursi makannya. Beberapa _maid_nya sudah siap berdiri di dekatnya untuk melayani nyonya mereka. Sungmin mulai mengambil apapun yang terhidang di depannya. Ia mencoba makan dengan tenang, walaupun perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan.

Dua porsi _steak, _tiga piring kimbap, semangkuk bulgogi, semangkuk samgyetang, dua porsi kimchi, sepiring japchae habis dilahap Sungmin. Para _maid_nya hanya menggeleng takjub dan tersenyum geli diam-diam. Mereka senang masakan mereka sebagian besar sudah termakan, lagipula Nyonya mereka ini memang harus banyak makan mengingat kurusnya tubuh mungil itu. Namun mereka khawatir Sungmin bisa sakit perut makan sebanyak itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nyonya?" salah satu _maid_nya mencoba bertanya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tetap sibuk mengunyah kimbap terakhirnya.

"Anda ingin makan apalagi? Biar saya siapkan." _Maid_ lainnya menawarkan diri.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, menelan kunyahan kimbapnya dan meneguk gelas keempat air putihnya.

"Sudah, aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau tidur saja." Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Sesampainya di ranjang Sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya, tak lama kedua matanya sudah terpejam erat.

Pukul delapan malam Kyuhyun baru sampai di rumahnya. Ia melangkah kea rah ruang makan, hendak mengisi perutnya. Dilihatnya _maid_nya masih sibuk memasak.

"Maaf Tuan, kami terpaksa memasak lagi. Tunggu sebentar Tuan, makanan Anda akan segera siap." Belum sempat Kyuhyun berbicara, kepala _maid_nya sudah menduluinya mengeluarkan suara.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah tadi kalian sudah masak?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Err itu, hmm… Nyonya Sungmin sudah menghabiskannya. Hanya tersisa sedikit-sedikit, jadi kami memasaknya lagi untuk Tuan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tadi di depannya Sungmin bersikap acuh, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyuruhnya makan bahkan menawari untuk menyuapi. Namun Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi setelah Kyuhyun pergi, istrinya itu dengan 'ganas' menghabisi semua hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal tidak melihat tontonan menarik itu.

"Lalu dimana Sungmin sekarang?"

"Tadi Nyonya mengatakan ingin tidur, Tuan. Mungkin ada di kamar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya dan melihat Sungmin. Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah makan dengan tergesa, Kyuhyun bergeas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan, kembali ditutupnya tanpa suara. Sosok istrinya tampak tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, meringkuk tanpa menggunakan selimut.

Kyuhyun menaiki ranjangnya, dengan lembut memperbaiki posisi tidur Sungmin agar nyaman. Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri tepat di samping istrinya. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin sembari mengelus pipinya. Sungmin tampaknya terbangun, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Kenapa bangun, sayang? Tidurlah lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Oppa sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin pelan, sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya Sungmin sudah melupakan aksi ngambeknya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Istrinya ini memang lucu sekali.

"Iya, aku sudah pulang. Sekarang kau harus tidur, arra?" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil mempererat pelukannya, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sungmin.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sungmin sudah kembali terlelap. Kyuhyun menatap wajah polos itu, kemudian mengecup lama bibir istrinya dan ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin manis saja, kadang diwarnai perdebatan kecil, namun itu tak jadi soal. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu lagi memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya kepada Sungmin, menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada istrinya itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun, pemimpin perusahaannya yang dingin dan tegas, walau tidak sedingin dulu. Ia benar-benar membuang sikap dingin dan datarnya bila sudah berduaan dengan Sungmin saja.

Seperti pagi ini. Keduanya asyik melumat bibir satu sama lain, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berkemeja rapi hendak berangkat ke kantornya. Tadi saat Sungmin hendak memasangkan dasi di lehernya, Kyuhyun malah meraup bibir Sungmin yang tampak menggodanya. Sungmin tak menolak, ia malah mencoba membalas permainan suaminya. Saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibir atasnya, Sungmin akan ganti menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Alhasil, dasi itu hanya tergantung percuma di kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Mmmmh… Nnnggmh…"

"Aaahhmmngh…"

Desahan keduanya bersahutan di kamar itu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sangat mual. Ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, melepaskan tautan erat bibir mereka dan berusaha berlari ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bingung, namun ia tetap mengejar Sungmin.

Dilihatnya istrinya itu sedang membungkuk di atas wastafel, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Namun tak ada yang dikeluarkannya, karena memang perutnya masih kosong.

Kyuhyun membantu memijat lembut tengkuk Sungmin, satu tangannya menahan helaian rambut Sungmin agar tidak menghalangi wajahnya. Setelah merasa mualnya hilang, Sungmin berkumur dan membasuh bibirnya dengan air.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Kyuhyun meraba dahi Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Terasa sedikit hangat disana.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mual." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan memendam wajahnya di dada suaminya.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin sekilas, kemudian menggandeng istrinya melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ayo kita sarapan."

Sungmin langsung membuat secangkir kopi hitam favorit Kyuhyun begitu sampai di dapur. Setelah meletakkan kopi itu di hadapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping suaminya. Kyuhyun sedang menyendokkan nasi goreng untuk Sungmin, kemudian mengangsurkan sesendok ke mulut istrinya. Sungmin melengos, ia menolak untuk makan. Walaupun perutnya sudah tidak mual, namun nafsu makannya hilang.

"Min, kau harus makan. Setelah itu kita periksa ke dokter, oke?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Oppa ada _meeting _penting 'kan hari ini?"

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum agar Kyuhyun tidak khawatir. Namun tatapan Kyuhyun masih sama cemasnya.

"Setidaknya kau makan sedikit, Min. Ayo."

Sungmin tetap menggeleng. "Oppa saja, aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun akhirnya memakan sendiri nasi goreng di sendoknya, namun ia tidak menelannya. Kyuhyun menarik lembut Sungmin agar duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai mencium bibir istrinya. Menguak bibir Sungmin agar membuka dan mulai memindahkan makanan dimulutnya ke dalam mulut istrinya. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan perbuatannya, namun yeoja itu menerimanya. Kyuhyun baru melepas bibirnya saat dirasanya Sungmin sudah menelan semua makanan di mulutnya itu.

"Oppa…" Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di bahu Kyuhyun, sungguh malu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau makan, sedikit saja tidak apa-apa Min."

Dua puluh menit penuh bujukan Kyuhyun terus terlontar, hingga Sungmin mau tidak mau menghabiskan sepertiga nasi goreng di piring itu. Setelah Sungmin benar-benar menolak dengan keras, Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya. Yang penting perut istrinya tidak kosong sama sekali. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa menemanimu ke dokter sekarang." Kyuhyun bersikukuh mengantar istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah oppa. Oppa ada pekerjaan penting hari ini, fokus saja pada pekerjaan oppa." Senyuman menenangkan terulas di bibir Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu, oke?" Kyuhyun memeluk erat istrinya sekali lagi, kemudian mencium dahinya sekilas. Kyuhyun melangkah kea rah mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun hingga mobil suaminya itu hilang di balik pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak berseri-seri sore ini. Ia menunggu-nunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Tadi siang suaminya itu menelepon dan mengatakan akan pulang cepat.

'_Oppa pasti senang mengetahui ini.'_ Batin Sungmin senang.

Ia memutuskan mandi dahulu, agar saat Kyuhyun pulang dirinya sudah bersih. Baru saja ia selesai memakai bajunya, didengarnya suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sungmin buru-buru meraih amplop di atas meja riasnya dan menyembunyikannya di punggungnya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, tampak heran melihat Sungmin tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah periksa ke dokter? Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, memastikan yeoja ini baik-baik saja.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan, senyum itu masih terukir di bibirnya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia mengulurkan amplop yang disembunyikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya masih dengan bingung, namun ia tetap membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Perlahan raut bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hamil, sayang… Kau hamil, dan itu anakku, anak kita… Aaah, Sungmin…" Kyuhyun langsung meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ucapan terima kasih terus terlontar dari bibirnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum, ia pun tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, satu tangannya meraih dagu Sungmin hingga terangkat dan mencium dalam-dalam bibir istrinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia, ia sungguh bersyukur Tuhan memberikan ini semua kepadanya. Istri yang begitu baik dan setia kepadanya, dan sekarang rumah tangga mereka akan semakin ramai oleh hadirnya buah hati mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pukul berapa sekarang, ia hanya ingin meluapkan kebahagiaanya bersama dengan Sungmin. Dengan lembut digiringnya tubuh Sungmin menuju ranjang mereka, tanpa melepas ciumannya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu si jabang bayi di dalam sana. Bibirnya masih mencumbu bibir istrinya, tanpa nafsu. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengekspresikan rasa cinta dan bahagianya.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya sejenak, tersenyum menatap wajah Sungmin di bawahnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang… Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya pelan, dan bibirnya kembali mencium bibir istrinya, membiarkannya bertaut entah hingga kapan.

.

.

.

Salah satu dari kedua kembar bocah itu berlarian, seolah berlomba untuk sampai ke dalam rumahnya. Yang berambut sedikit ikal, kelihatannya ia adalah sang adik, nampak bangga karena berhasil masuk lebih dulu.

"YES! Aku menang! Hyung harus membantuku mengerjakan pr Han Seonsaengnim!"

Sang hyung, yang memang masuk belakangan hanya mengangkat bahunya kalem, tak terganggu dengan ocehan adiknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melepas sepatunya. Tanpa melepas seragam _junior high _schoolnya dan mulai menyamankan dirinya dengan sejuknya _air conditioner_ di ruang tamu itu, setelah ia beraktivitas di tengah cuaca panas ini.

"Kalau kau memang mengaku pintar, kau tidak perlu meminta bantuanku." Ucap si sulung sambil memejamkan mata, nada suaranya sama kalemnya dengan wajahnya.

Si adik yang mendengarnya terbelalak. Sontak ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"YA! Aku ini pintar, Hyung! Aku 'kan seperti Appa!"

Tidak memedulikan protes adiknya, ia tetap santai menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas sofa. Si bungsu itu akhirnya diam, tak mendapat respon dari kakaknya. Si adik kemudian melepas kemeja seragam yang sama dengan kakaknya dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dengan obrolannya tadi di sekolah.

"Hyung, kau ingat tidak? Yang tadi Eunhae hyung ceritakan kepada kita, katanya dulu itu Appa orang yang kejam. Benarkah begitu?"

Hyung-nya yang mendengar itu, sontak membuka matanya. Ia nyaris saja tertidur, namun perkataan adiknya tiba-tiba membuat kantuknya hilang.

"Aish! Aku hampir lupa! Ayo kita tanyakan pada Eomma!"

Dan kedua bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu mulai berjalan, _well _mungkin yang satu bisa dibilang kembali berlarian, menaiki tangga menuju kamar orangtuanya.

"EOMMAAAAA!" suara si bungsu terdengar memanggil ibunya, membuat kakaknya harus menutup telinganya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar yang menjadi tujuan bocah-bocah tadi, dua orang dewasa sedang intens berciuman. Dengan posisi sang yeoja yang terhimpit di ranjang di bawah tubuh namjanya. Bunyi kecipak saliva nan erotis terdengar jelas di sana, mengiringi permainan bibir keduanya yang bertaut panas.

"Nnnggmmh…" Lenguhan yeoja itu-Sungmin, terdengar jelas. Jemarinya meremas helaian rambut agak ikal milik suaminya. Meminta namja itu untuk tidak menghentikan aksinya.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati terus mengklaim bibir istrinya yang tak pernah tampak membosankan untuknya. Malah semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin ketagihan akan bibir itu, walaupun sudah hampir sebelas tahun ini usia pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus larut dalam kegiatan intim mereka, ketika di dengarnya suara cempreng si bungsu membuyarkan fokus Sungmin.

"Nnngh, a-ada Sungkyuuu di luar…" Sungmin mencoba menjauhkan Kyuhyun, namun suaminya itu tetap bergeming di posisinya, ia malah menggigiti leher Sungmin dan mencetak banyak ruam merah di sana.

"EOMMAAA!" Lagi, teriakan si bungsu terdengar.

"Oppa, sudahhh… Anak-anak sudah pulang-akh!" Sungmin memekik kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigit kuat dagunya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak di gedor secara brutal. Pasti pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah si bungsu tadi.

"EOMMAA! Buka pintunya!"

Sungmin dengan tubuh yang masih ditindih Kyuhyun, mencoba menjawab anaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, chagi… Eomma akan segera keluar…" Sungmin kembali mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun sambil membujuk.

"Ayolah, oppa… Kasihan anak-anak, tangannya pasti sakit memukul-mukul pintu seperti itu. Nanti malam oppa boleh berbuat semaunya, tetapi sekarang biarkan aku menemui anak-anak, nde?"

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kesal. "Benar semauku? Apa pun itu?"

"Ya, apa pun mau oppa." Sungmin langsung menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun, tidak tahu Kyuhyun diam-diam bersorak dalam hati.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh istrinya dan melangkah ke pintu kamar, dimana salah satu anaknya masih gaduh. Sungmin sedang membenarkan beberapa kancing _blouse_nya yang terbuka akibat ulah tangan Kyuhyun, juga merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyuhyun memutar kunci pintu kamarnya, dan langsung diterjang oleh si bungsu tadi.

"YA! CHO SUNGKYU! KAU INI BERISIK SEKALI!" Kyuhyun langsung meneriaki anaknya.

Namun anaknya tampak tidak takut sama sekali. Ia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, menatap kehadiran appanya.

"Appa! Kapan Appa pulang dari Prancis? Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

"Untuk anak nakal tidak ada oleh-oleh!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam anaknya, kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada.

"Yaaah Appa! Appa 'kan sudah janji padaku!" si bungsu tadi-Sungkyu, tampak merengut kecewa mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Ternyata Appa memang kejam seperti yang Eunhae hyung bilang." Si sulung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai bersuara.

"YA! CHO SUNGHYUN! Apa maksudmu dengan 'kejam'?" Kyuhyun balas menatap tajam anaknya.

Anaknya hanya menatap santai sang appa, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada ibunya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, memang benar 'kan Appa itu dulu kejam?" tanya Sunghyun _to the point._

Sungmin menatap bingung anak sulungnya. "Apa maksudmu, sayang? Kau tidak boleh berbicara tidak sopan."

"Tadi Eunhae hyung cerita pada kami, Appa itu dulu orang yang kejam dan menakutkan. Seperti monster. Tapi kami tidak begitu percaya, yah walaupun kadang Appa memang galak. Makanya kami mau tanya sama Eomma, Eomma'kan sudah kenal Appa lebih lama." Sungkyu dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan, sementara hyung-nya, Sunghyun, hanya memandang Kyuhyun sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Yeah, Sunghyun ini memang cetakan Kyuhyun sekali. Kyuhyun versi kecil. Wajah _stoic_nya, otak jeniusnya, sifat juteknya, postur tubuhnya, sampai ke mulut tajamnya. Namun terkadang ia bisa kalem dan santai seperti ibunya. Sedangkan adik kembarnya, Sungkyu, lebih periang. Walaupun wajah mereka hampir mirip, sama-sama mirip appanya, namun sifat Sungkyu lebih menuruni sifat ibunya. Wajahnya juga lebih imut dan ekspresif, tidak sedatar wajah Sunghyun. Sungkyu bahkan terlalu polos dan ceria, walaupun ia mempunyai otak yang sama jeniusnya dengan hyung-nya.

"Kalian ini percaya begitu saja pada omongan orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

"Menurut Appa?" Sunghyun malah menantang balik sang Appa.

"Makanya kami mau tanya Eomma. Eomma, benarkah begitu?" tanya Sungkyu kepada ibunya.

Sungmin tampak gelagapan, ia tidak ingin situasi antara ayah dan kedua bocah ini semakin memanas. Ia buru-buru menengahi keadaan.

"Hei, anak-anak. Appa kalian ini masih lelah, Appa 'kan baru pulang. Kalau mau membicarakan sesuatu nanti saja, oke? Sekarang kalian harus ganti baju dan makan siang. Eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan kalian. Ayo."

Sunghyun tanpa banyak kata langsung berbalik menuruti perkataan ibunya, dengan sengaja mengerlingkan matanya dan melempar seringai kepada Kyuhyun. Namun lain dengan adiknya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, Eommaaa…"

Sungkyu tetap bersikukuh berdiri di kamar orangtuanya, hingga Sungmin harus sedikit menarik bocah itu. Sungmin akhirnya berhasil menggiring anaknya yang hanya memakai kaus dalam dan celana seragam itu, tentu saja dengan berbagai bujukan manis. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdiri sendiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tahu anak-anaknya yang jenius dan selalu ingin tahu itu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Haaah, ini pasti gara-gara Donghae hyung. Aish!" gerutunya sebal.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, berhubung Sungmin sedang mengurus kedua anaknya, Kyuhyun memutuskan tidur. Tubuhnya memang masih lelah setelah penerbangan yang lumayan lama dari Paris. Tadi rasanya lelah itu sudah hilang entah kemana saat melihat istrinya menyambut di pintu depan. Seminggu tidak bertemu membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukan keluarganya. Maka saat Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun langsung menciumnya dan tanpa diperintah kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya dan Sungmin ke kamar. Dan yah, keasyikannya terganggu karena ulah si kembar tadi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, oh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mengingat ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Aku tak sabar untuk nanti malam." Gumamnya senang, dan tak lama ia mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menemani anak-anaknya sepanjang siang itu, hingga tak terasa sudah mendekati waktu makan malam. Sunghyun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia berbaring santai di atas karpet lantai kamarnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan PSP, raut wajahnya begitu serius.

"Eomma, bantu aku membereskan buku-bukuku ya…" suara Sungkyu terdengar merajuk, ia baru saja selesai dengan pr-nya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, kemudian mulai menumpuk buku-buku pelajaran Sungkyu yang bertebaran.

"Tanpa kau minta, Eomma pasti membantu."

"Eomma terlalu memanjakannya. Biarkan saja dia mandiri."

Kata-kata itu begitu ringan diucapkan Sunghyun, tanpa mempedulikan reaksi adiknya.

"Hyung! Aku tidak manja!"

"Terserah."

Sungmin buru-buru mengeluarkan suara sebelum keduanya berkelahi lebih jauh.

"Sudah, sudah. Sunghyun, kau ini jangan jahil kepada adikmu, arra?"

"Hmm." Sunghyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat tak minat itu.

"Sungkyu, lebih baik kita sekarang makan, nde? Ayo, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti anak Eomma tidak tampan lagi. Ayo tersenyum."

Sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibir Sungkyu hingga melengkung ke atas. Sungkyu memajukan bibirnya, masih merajuk _mode on._

"Aigoo… Anak Eomma lucu sekali…" Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat anaknya merengut, kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas. Menggandeng si bungsu menuju ruang makan, dengan Sunghyun mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Mari kita makaaaaann…" Ajak Sungmin setelah mengambilkan nasi untuk anak-anaknya.

"Appa tidak ikut makan, Eomma?" tanya Sunghyun sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Emmm, nanti Eomma bawakan saja ke kamar. Kelihatannya Appa masih tidur."

"Mungkin Appa takut sama kami, makanya menghindari kita." Sungkyu menimpali, tampaknya ia masih setengah kesal.

Sungmin dan Sunghyun saling bertatapan, kemudian menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. Ketiganya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sunghyun menguap dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eomma, aku duluan ya. Aku sudah mengantuk." Pamit Sunghyun kepada ibunya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kau tidurlah yang nyenyak, oke?" Sungmin mencium dahi anaknya, membuat Sunghyun memutar bola matanya. Namun ia balas mencium sebelah pipi ibunya.

"Yah! Hyung, tunggu aku! Aku belum selesai!"

Sungkyu langsung heboh melihat hyung-nya mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia langsung berdiri, tidak mempedulikan es krimnya yang masih separuh mangkuk.

"Chagi, habiskan dulu es krimnya…" Sungmin memanggil Sungkyu.

Bocah itu sudah berlari kea rah kamarnya, namun ia berbalik menghampiri Sungmin dan mencium sekilas pipi ibunya. Membuat pipi Sungmin sedikit ternoda es krim. Lalu bocah itu kembali berlari menyusul hyung-nya untuk tidur.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memanggil _maid_nya.

"Ga Eun-ah, tolong kau bereskan meja makan, nde?"

"Baik, Nyonya."

Sungmin tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia hendak menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah siap, Sungmin membawa senampan penuh makanan ke kamarnya. Beberapa _maid_ menawarkan bantuan, tetapi Sungmin menolaknya halus.

Ia mulai melangkah perlahan ke kamarnya. Tersenyum begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati keadaan kamarnya gelap. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri ranjang, meletakkan nampan penuh makanan di atas nakasnya. Baru saja Sungmin berbalik hendak menyalakan lampu kamarnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya didekap erat dan sedetik kemudian Sungmin sudah terbaring di ranjang. Ia menjerit kaget, namun jeritannya terputus saat sesuatu membungkam bibirnya. Dalam keadaan gelap ini pun Sungmin tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Kyuhyun-sangpelaku- terus menciumnya tanpa ampun, tak dihiraukannya saat Sungmin mulai mendorong bahunya memintanya berhenti.

"Mmmmpph…" Demi Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar butuh bernafas saat ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas bibirnya, walaupun tampak enggan. Ia ganti menciumi setiap inchi kulit wajah Sungmin, sesekali menjilatnya dengan menggoda.

"Pipimu manis sekali, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun, sambil menggigit gemas pipi istrinya.

"I-itu Sungkyu..hh… habis makan..hh.. es krim dan dia hhh.. mencium pipiku.." jawab Sungmin terbata sambil menarik nafas.

"Oooh…Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun bergumam, bibirnya tetap sibuk di wajah Sungmin.

"S-sudahh…"

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, menyeringai. Ini berarti tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan melepas rindunya bersama Sungmin.

Setelah nafasnya sudah kembali normal, Sungmin langsung memberondong Kyuhyun dengan serentetan kalimat.

"Oppa keterlaluan! Ingin membunuhku, eoh? Tiba-tiba menyerangku begini, gelap-gelap pula. Mengapa tidak menyalakan lampu, hah? Kau ini sudah bangun dari tadi 'kan? Kau-mmph"

Omelan Sungmin kembali teredam oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya dan tangannya terjulur menyalakan lampu tidur di atas nakas. Matanya memandang Sungmin, senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bawel sekali, Min? Hmm?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap pipi istrinya.

Sungmin mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah, sayang…" goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya melihat tawa Kyuhyun, kemudian mendorong bahu suaminya agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo makan dulu, aku tahu oppa kelaparan." Ujarnya sedikit judes.

"Hahahahaha…" Kyuhyun makin keras tertawa.

"Oppaaaa, tidak lucu."

"Oke, oke, aku makan." Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan mulai meraih makanan yang di bawa Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Tampaknya namja itu benar-benar lapar. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Kyuhyun menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dengan segera ia meneguk segelas air putihnya hingga tandas.

"Cepat sekali, oppa…" komentar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum misterius kea rah Sungmin.

"Karena sekarang saatnya aku menyantap _main course_, sayang."

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang kembali bibir istrinya, dengan lumatan-lumatan panasnya. Membuat Sungmin gelagapan menerima ciumannya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkari bahu dan pinggang istrinya, mendekapnya erat. Tanpa melepas cumbuannya, Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Puas mencium bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih ke leher istrinya itu. Menciuminya pelan, dan menggigit kemudian menghisapnya kuat hingga tertinggal bekas keunguan.

"Aaahh, oppaaa…" Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terlapisi kemeja, untuk melampiaskan nikmatnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayapi dada Sungmin, melepas satu persatu kancing _dress_ itu. Ciumannya turun ke daerah dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus bra berwarna putihnya. Merasa kegiatannya terganggu oleh pakaian istrinya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas _dress _Sungmin melalui lengan yeoja itu. Hingga sekarang Sungmin hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya. Melihat tubuh putih itu nyaris _naked_ di depannya, Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan. Gairah yang ditahannya semenjak tadi siang, kini membuncah.

Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan kain yang tersisa di tubuh Sungmin, membuat tubuh mulus itu terpampang jelas. Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh istrinya, bibirnya kembali menginvasi mulut Sungmin. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat istrinya. Sungmin seolah tak mau kalah. Ia membalas gerakan lidah Kyuhyun di mulutnya, mencoba mengusir keluar lidah nakal itu. Bunyi kecipak saliva keduanya terdengar, tercampur di dalam mulut Sungmin. Memaksa yeoja itu menelannya, yang tidak tertelan tampak mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Annnghhmm…"

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan, menikmati pertarungan masing-masing. Dada polos Sungmin mulai menegang, puncak payudara kenyal itu menggesek tepat dada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu menggeram tertahan.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, bibirnya ganti menjelajahi dada Sungmin. Menggigit-gigit kecil daging kenyal itu, hingga mengulum dan menghisap puting payudara Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengerang dan melengkungkan punggungnya, membuat dadanya semakin dalam masuk ke mulut suaminya. Sementara satu payudaranya dijajah oleh tangan nakal Kyuhyun. Jemari itu begitu lihai memainkan titik sensitif Sungmin. Menjepit dan memelintirnya dengan sedikit keras, mengundang pekikan nikmat meluncur keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Nnnggh… Aaaahh…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Perutnya seperti bergetar saat bibir Kyuhyun menjamah kulit perutnya. Kewanitaannya sudah terasa basah, dengan semua rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah basah, eoh? Kau cepat sekali, sayang…" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengusapkan dua jari tangannya ke klitoris istrinya.

"Nnnngh…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ia ingin lebih sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin menahan kenikmatannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyambangi bibir kewanitaan Sungmin. Menyesap kuat daerah tersensitif yeoja itu, berusaha memancing cairan cinta Sungmin mengalir keluar. Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu mulai keluar dari lubang senggama istrinya. Hingga kemudian mengalir deras, yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun telan semuanya.

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit, menatap Sungmin yang terengah di atas ranjang pasca orgasmenya. Kyuhyun melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya, ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar merasuki Sungmin. Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun, Sungmin perlahan bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Biar aku memanjakan milik oppa dulu." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak mengerti saat Sungmin mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Ketika tangan halus Sungmin mulai membuka ritsleting celananya, Kyuhyun paham. Ia tidak akan menolak ini.

Sungmin melempar asal celana Kyuhyun, sekaligus dalamannya. Ia mengelus sesaat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit mengeras. Dijilatnya perlahan benda panjang itu, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan kehangatan rongga mulut Sungmin yang melingkupi kejantanannya. Dirasakannya lidah Sungmin menekan-nekan lubang precumnya, membuat perut Kyuhyun merinding geli.

"Ooohhh… Sung-miiinnhhh…"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menaikkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya semakin melesak masuk ke mulut istrinya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang mem-_blow job_ miliknya. Betapa erotis pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Sungmin yang _full naked_ berlutut diantara kedua pahanya yang terbuka, mulut mungilnya tampak penuh dengan kejantanan yang dikulumnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, memaksa wajah manis itu mendongak menatapnya. Kyuhyun kemudian memegang kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, dan mulai menggerakkannya naik turun dengan perlahan. Sungmin pun menguatkan hisapannya pada benda besar dan keras di mulutnya, menggeratkan gigi-giginya dengan lembut disana.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terengah, merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat. Ia tersenyum di tengah kulumannya, merasa senang bisa memuaskan Kyuhyun.

"Sssshh, su-sudah Min… Aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Tanpa banyak kata menindih tubuh mungil itu dan mencium kuat bibir Sungmin yang bengkak dan memerah, mengulumnya penuh-penuh. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan, mendekatkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sempurna akibat pekerjaan istrinya ke liang senggama Sungmin.

Dengan sekali hentakan, liang sempit Sungmin langsung penuh. Lenguhan teredam keduanya terdengar, dan tanpa melepas cumbuannya Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menghujamkan miliknya keras-keras, mencari titik kenikmatan untuk dirinya dan juga Sungmin.

"Nnngh… Mmmmh… Oppaaa…"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang, kedua lengannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Membiarkan dada keduanya menempel dan saling menggesek. Memberikan kenikmatan tambahan dalam kegiatan panas mereka.

Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin, menggigitnya lembut dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Sungmin benar-benar pasrah, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih kendali.

"O-oppaaa… y-ya di sa-sana aahhh…"

"Nde, baby…" Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Sungmin, pinggulnya bergerak makin liar. Menumbuk titik yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun pun menegang, begitu pula Sungmin. Dan akhirnya,

"Aaaahhh… Oppa…"

"Bersama, sayang… Ssshhh…"

Keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Sungmin meremas helai rambut Kyuhyun, melampiaskan nikmat yang membuatnya melayang. Begitu pun Kyuhyun. Ia menggapai bibir Sungmin, menciumnya lembut dan lama.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin… Jeongmal saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di bibir Sungmin.

"Nado oppa, nado saranghae…" Sungmin mencium kilat bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia tersentak, teringat sesuatu.

"Ngh, oppa… Ada sesuatu yang harus oppa tahu…"

"Hm? Apa itu, Min?" Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat raut serius Sungmin.

Sungmin bergeser sedikit ke tepi ranjang, tangannya terjulur ke arah laci nakas. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau ikut bergeser karena tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Sungmin menaruh amplop itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa ini, Min?"

"Oppa buka dan baca saja."

Kyuhyun, masih dengan raut bingungnya menuruti ucapan Sungmin. Ia membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis di sana.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Terkejut, senang, bahagia, tidak percaya tergambar di wajah tampan itu.

"I-ini benar? Kau benar-benar _hamil_ lagi, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun _excited._

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah seminggu aku merasakan gejalanya, kemarin aku coba dengan _test pack_. Ketika kuperiksakan ke dokter, ternyata aku memang hamil. Aku sengaja menunggu oppa pulang agar menjadi kejutan. Aku-mmh…"

Ocehan Sungmin putus seiring bibir Kyuhyun mendarat dibibirnya dan mulai bergerak lembut menyesapnya. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada istrinya ini.

"Terima kasih Sungmin, terima kasih… Kalian adalah keajaiban dari Tuhan untukku… Kau, Sunghyun, Sungkyu dan calon baby di sini…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pengorbanannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Sungmin sangat mensyukuri semua ini, seorang suami yang kini begitu sayang dan mencintainya juga anak-anak mereka yang turut meramaikan kehidupan keluarganya. Sungmin membiarkan ketika Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya lagi, bersiap membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

**THE REAL ENDING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Huwaaahh, kayaknya saya salah nulis yah. Ending asli di sini, jadi chap kemarin itu ending tipuan hahaha. Maaf ya. Tapi kok setelah saya liat-liat, bagusnya ending di part kemarin. Soalnya chap ini full of gejeness. Pasti banyak adegan ga cocok 'kan? Saya udah usahain biar bagus, tapi malah gaje gini.**

**Buat bayarannya, boleh ya saya minta review terakhir dari kalian hehe. Buat penyemangat saya gitu #alasan**

**Yosh, yang pada minta sequel kayaknya ga bisa deh. Saya kasih chap ini aja sebagai penutup ya. Maaf banget.**

**Terima kasih banget buat yang review selama ini, saya ini newbie tapi udah dapet sambutan yang sehangat ini. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida ^^**

**See you next ff :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**aidafuwafuwa, saltybear, SunghyoJoY, riesty137, nova137, chaerashin, reaRelf, nurichan4, abilhikmah, Zhang Cao Bei, ayyu. annisa. 1, sitara1083, Qhia503, Maximumelf, Tiasicho, sudokyu, fennyfenny, Lee Sanghyun, MingBaby, bebek, Choi Yuan, tripler lee, dessykyumin, Cho Yooae, kyuppilming, Kanaya, okoyunjae, Lee Azizah Cho, Kinan, ZaAra eviLKyu, Alfia Retno S, keykyu, Chikyumin, EvilBunny Cho, Diamond, lenie kyumin, miss key, Kezia, RirinKyuMin, arisatae, dirakyu, JoyGorgeous, dming, Adekyumin joyer, parkhyun, lalakms, Baby Kyumin, QQ KyuminShipper, Guest, Liaa kyuminelf, parkgyuchi, asdfghjkyu, octChoi, Sparkyu, KyoKMS26, kikyu elfishkyu snowers, KekasihYesung, kimteechul, Minhyunni1318, dan juga siders **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE LAST REVIEW ?**


End file.
